Lilly's New Life
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: this what we think would happen if Lilly was taken to Idaho by herself instead of Humphrey and Kate. description in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Lilly was tranquilized and taken to Idaho instead of Humphrey and Kate? But here is the twist, Lilly is all alone because the rangers only tranquilized her and no other wolf. She doesn't have much skill in hunting and surviving on her own, and she doesn't know how to get back home, and this time, Marcel and Paddy aren't there to help her. Will she find her way home? Will she die in Idaho? Will she find a new pack? Will she even be able to find a carcass to scrounge some scraps off of to get even a tiny bit of food? There is only one way to find out.**

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I woke up in a dark box, I could hear the sound of an engine running, but it stayed the same volume for the whole time. I had no idea how I got here. All I remember is getting a drink of water from the stream then suddenly felt a sharp prick hit me in my side and I saw some weird colors for about thirty seconds before passing out and waking up in here. I couldn't see anything. I laid down and curled up in a little ball and started crying to myself, while I hoped for the best.

After a long time had passed, the moving stopped and the engine shut off and I felt something lift the box up and then set it down. I heard a deep voice say "Alright, open the box up and let her go." As soon as I could see light, I bolted as fast as I could for it, my eyes quickly adjusting to it and I could see everything. I was in a forest, what forest it was, I had no clue, but I didn't care. I slowed down and eventually stopped when I could hardly breathe anymore. I dove into the nearest set of bushes and dropped to the ground and started panting harder than I ever have before.

When I could breathe again, I slowly crawled out of the bushes, keeping my ears up, listening for anything that might sound familiar. I kept my nose to the ground, trying to pick up any scents from my pack. I couldn't smell anything familiar other than dirt, grass, plants, and other regular stuff. I soon saw a large hill and I ran for the top of it so I could get my surroundings. When I got to the top, I was shocked at what I saw "This isn't Jasper."

I thought back to omega school and remembered one thing. I threw my head back and let out a distress howl as loud as I could. I sat down on the hill top and kept my ears perked for a response howl. I could hear my howl ring around the valley for five seconds, so I knew that any wolf within the valley would have heard it. I waited for two whole minutes without a response, so I let out another distress howl. Same results. I did this three more times, all resulting the same way. No response.

I saw a stream and I knew that all animals, predator and prey, have a truce that when at the river, there shall be peace, so I got up and started walking towards the river, while I kept my nose up, smelling not only water, but other animals, so I knew that I was close to possible help. As the stream came into view, I slowed down, being careful not to spook anything at the stream. When I got there, I bent down and took a deep drink of water. After I finished my drink of water, I looked around me and I saw a black bear cub at the stream about 50 yards away.

I smiled and started walking towards it. When I was within ear shot of the little cutie, I said in a friendly voice "Hello there little one, could you tell me where I am please?" the cub looked up and me and said in a girly voice "You're in Idaho." I had never heard of this place and she said "What are you?" I giggled and said "I'm a wolf. I'm from Jasper Park Canada." She replied "I've never seen a wolf before. You are really strange." I giggled and said "and I'm fine with that. Being strange is good." She shrugged and I said "Do you know how to get to Canada?" she shook her head and said "I've never even heard of Canada."

I nodded and said sadly "Okay. I'll see you around." I then turned around and walked away, disappointed that I didn't know how to get home, but at least I knew where I was. I continued asking around if anybody knew how to get me home, but nobody did.

Eventually, I came to the outside of the valley, and I knew that I had to at least try to find my way back, so I looked up and saw a flock of geese flying south, so I headed in the direction they were coming from, so I knew I was at least pointed north.

As the sun started going down, I started searching for a temporary den, and eventually found one. I sniffed around for any signs of other animals, and I suddenly got a strong, greasy, pungent smell. My eyes widened in fear and only one animal came to mind. BEAR!

I turned to run and I hadn't even taken two lunges before I felt a sharp pain in my side followed by a loud roar and I hit the side of a tree hard, knocking the wind out of me. I quickly got up and took off for the thick bush, to try to stop the bear. The bear came crashing through the bushes and I continued running as fast as I could despite the agonizing pain in both my sides.

I saw a flash and I dove for the nearest bush, but wasn't quick enough as I felt a searing pain passed through my right shoulder and out the back part of my shoulder into the bear's chest. I heard a loud thud and I looked back and saw the bear laying on the ground.

Started hopping as best I could with three legs towards the nearest den which was about 100 yards away. When I got there, I hollered into the den "Is there anyone in there?!" I got no response so I hobbled in and collapsed in the middle of the den and I looked at my shoulder and saw a large chunk of my hide was missing along with a fair bit of my muscle. I looked at my side and saw four large claw marks on my side and I was losing blood rapidly. I started loudly crying in pain and I laid my head down and closed my eyes and waited for death to take me as I drifted off into sleep, hoping that if I didn't survive the night, Sirona would give me a new life.

 **Well, this isn't a good start for poor Lilly. for those of you wondering who Sirona is, she is the Celtic goddess of healing and rebirth.**


	2. A New Face

Lilly's POV

I was jolted wide awake as I felt something on my wounds, but I was too weak from blood loss to fight off any attackers. I had enough strength to let out a whimper of pain and I heard a deep male voice say "Lay still. I'm helping you." I felt water being poured on my shoulder and I continued to whimper in pain as it stung like all fucking hell. He said in a calming voice as he gently rubbed my neck "shhhh." He then began singing in a soft voice "Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh

'S é do bheatha, a bhean ba léanmhar

B'é ár gcreach tú 'bheith i ngéibhinn

Do dhúthaigh bhreá i seilbh méirleach

'S tú díolta leis na Gallaibh

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh

Tá Gráinne Mhaol ag teacht thar sáile

Óglaigh armtha léi mar gharda

Gaeil iad féin is ní Frainc ná Spáinnigh

Is cuirfidh siad ruaig ar Ghallaibh

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh A bhuí le Rí na bhfeart go bhfeicim

Mura mbheinn beo 'na dhiaidh ach seachtain

Gráinne Mhaol agus míle gaiscíoch

Ag fógairt fáin ar Ghallaibh

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile

Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh

Óró 's é do bheatha 'bhaile"

I thought to myself 'He knows Gaelic.' He then continued to take care of my injuries. "My name is Pearse, but if you want to you can call me Pat. I'm fine with either of them." I gathered up as much strength as I could and replied in a weak voice "I'm Lilly." he gently put a paw to my lips and said "Don't speak. Save your strength." I was too weak to move any part of my body so I just laid there as he continued to work on me.

"You're a very lucky girl Lilly. Had that bear's claws been up one more inch, they would have completely slashed your lungs, and you would have literally drowned in your own blood. Had that hunter's bullet hit you closer to your chest by a quarter of an inch, and it would have hit your brachial artery and you would be dead right now. I heard your distress howl, and I replied, but I couldn't hear your reply; so I started trying to find your scent, and when I found it, I followed it and found you in here, nearly dead. I started patching you up and you have been out for at least the whole night and nearly the whole day."

I opened my left eye and saw a wolf with cream colored fur. In his right ear, there was a gold ring with an eagle feather, and several beads on a string attached to the ring. He had a long scar going from his forehead, down, over his left eye, across his muzzle, and down across his chest, ending on his right foreleg. His left eye was a very light blue, but his pupil was white. His right eye was bright bright green and his pupil was a solid black. I saw that on his right forepaw, he was missing his pinky. He was missing a small chunk of his left ear, along with about a quarter of his tail. He had a large scar from a burn on his upper left shoulder and a very large muscular build, bigger than Garth's without a doubt.

To say that I wasn't a bit scared of him would be a lie. He looked at me and smiled warmly at me and said "Don't worry. Don't think that because I'm scarred up, that I'm dangerous." He then stepped away from me and said "I'm going to go get you some water. I'll be back shortly."

When he came back, he set a turtle shell down in front of me and I lifted my head and took a few much needed laps of water before I put my head back down and caught my energy before repeating the process five more times until the shell was empty. "Thank you Pearse." I said weakly. He smiled and said "You're welcome Lilly." "Do you know how to get to Jasper Park Canada?" I asked he replied "Yes, but you don't want to go anywhere near there, all the packs of Jasper and Banff are at war with each other."

This news hit me like a hammer and I asked with shock in my voice "Why?!" "The western pack of Jasper caught eastern wolves stealing their food, and the east went on the attack and the north and south chose sides and then Banff joined the fight and it's been going ever since. I was originally from Banff but I left because the pack leader was a jerk." I started crying and said "I'm from the western pack." He looked down and said "Nothing is left of the western pack but limbs and maybe the occasional survivor." "How do you know for sure?" he looked away and said "In order for me to get here, I had to go through the western pack territory. Just thinking about the sights I saw makes me want to puke, and I used to be a healer, so I'm no stranger to blood. Put it to you that way."

I started crying and he laid down beside me and gently pulled me close to him "I'm so sorry. Even with my advanced training, I wouldn't have been able to save anyone. Believe me, I checked every body that was intact for a pulse, and none of them had one." I tried to push him away, but he held his grip and said "Night time is coming and it gets bitterly cold here, and with how much blood you've lost, you won't survive the night without additional body heat."

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "Can you see out of your left eye?" he chuckled and said "I can, but it's like looking through a straw. I have no peripheral vision in my left eye, I can however see perfectly fine out of my other eye." "How did you get all those scars?" "I got the big one on my face and chest from a coyote who let's just say tried getting frisky with my sister but wound up wearing his ass for a hat and his balls became his eyes. I got the big scar on my shoulder from when a hunter threw a burning stick at me and my fur caught fire. I lost my toe, part of my tail, and ear to separate fights. The feather in my ear was done by my old packs most powerful healers, signifying that I was one of them." I nodded impressed with his stories and know knowing that he was one of the most respected healers in Banff. "That sounds way better than what I was back in Jasper. I was just an herbalist." He chuckled and said "An herbalist is a healer's best friend because without the herbalist knowing what herbs are safe and what isn't, then the healer is stuck trying to guess which one does what." I replied "I never thought of it that way before. Thank you Pearse." "You're welcome Lilly. It's nearly dark out. You need to rest. I will have us breakfast before you wake up tomorrow. The more you rest, the quicker you heal."

Another chapter done! If you're wondering how to pronounce that song, got on YouTube and search up Òrò sé do bheatha 'bhaile by Sinead O'Connor. It's in Gaelic, which is why it's so hard to pronounce unless you are well familiar with the language.


	3. getting to know eachother with a surpris

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I woke up from the sound of something being drug into the den. I slowly lifted my head and looked to see Pearse dragging in a small deer. "Breakfast is ready. Fresh deer. Nice and juicy." I giggled and he helped me up and over to the dear where he held his paw out and said "Ladies First." I giggled and made myself comfy and started chewing at the deer's throat, where some of my favourite parts were. After I had picked the bones on the throat clean, I got the heart out of the deer and I was about to eat it when I saw Pearse eyeing it. "Let's cut it in half." He suggested. I nodded and he popped out a claw and started cutting into the heart, eventually cutting it into two equal halves. "Thanks. Do you also like the liver?" He said "It's all yours." I smiled and ate my half of the heart and I got at my second favourite part of the deer, his liver.

Once that was gone, I was full and I rolled onto my side carefully and I let out a loud burp. I quickly put my paw to my mouth and said "Excuse me." Pearse looked at me and said "I didn't know you could roar like the MGM lion. I give that one a 10." I laughed and said "Do you accept the challenge?" (forgot to mention, in this one, Lilly isn't as shy and is a bit of a Tom boy.) Pearse looked at me surprised and replied with an equally loud belch. "Challenge accepted." I busted out laughing, but that was cut short by a sharp pain in my side.

He put a paw on my ribs and said "Try not to do that. It will just cause you more pain." I nodded and said "Thank you for the deer. It was delicious." He replied "Your welcome."

After talking for a bit, I asked him "How long should it be before I can walk again?" "Probably not for at least two weeks. Your ribs are cracked, but you will be fine. The real concern is your shoulder. You're going to have have a big scar there, and I doubt your fur will grow back. If it does, it won't be nearly as thick as it should be. You will have a small limp on that leg for the rest of your life probably because you're missing a chunk of muscle there, but the limp won't be too bad."

I was about to say something, when another wave of pain hit me, and I curled up into a ball, holding my injuries while cursing the devil "Son of a mother fucking bitch, this hurts!" Pearse started rubbing his paw on my back gently while softly humming, to try and help, distract me from my pain. Once that passed, I thought back to my skills as an herbalist and remembered, that there was a plant, that could numb the pain of severe injuries for a whole day. "Pearse, I need you to go out and see if you can find a small green plant that has tiny purple berries on it along with a fern please. Along with some fresh spring water. I know a recipe for a painkiller." He nodded to me and said "I'll try my best." I nodded and he walked off at a brisk trot.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the exact steps to make the mixture. (FYI this isn't an actual recipe for a painkiller, it's just one we reached in and pulled out of a hat) I needed four purple berries, half a leaf from a fern, and a good sized turtle shell to mix it in. Along with some water to help wash down the bitterness of the mixture.

About five minutes later, he came back with a whole fern and two plants that had the exact berries I needed. He set them down and said "I'll be right back with some fresh spring water." He then headed off with the turtle shell in his mouth. He came back a few minutes later and carefully sat it down beside the berries and fern and asked "Do you need anything else?" "Yes, I need a fair sized turtle shell, and a smooth, round rock please." He nodded and came back less than three minutes later with what I needed.

"Thank you so much. I'll walk you through how to make it, because I can't do it." He got a nervous look on his face, but said "Okay."

I put my good paw on his left paw and said "Don't worry, it's easy." He took a breath and asked "what do I do first?" "First, take four of these purple berries, and put them in the shell, make sure that there is no stem." He did that and tilted the shell so I could see them and I replied "Great! Now, take a fern leaf, and break it in half as close as you can to the middle of it." He followed what I told him and put that in the shell. "Now take that rock and start grinding the berries and fern leaf until it's a paste."

After grinding it for five minutes, he tilted the shell and I looked at it and said "It's ready." He slid it over to me and I got the shell of water ready to wash it down because I knew this stuff tasted horrible. I closed my eyes and quickly swallowed the mixture down before I drained the shell of water. I shook my head, my reflexes responding to the bitter medicine.

I opened my eyes and said "Thank you Pearse. I wouldn't have been able to make that if my life depended on it." He lightly chuckled and said "Not a problem Lilly. Just tell me if you need me to make it again." I nodded and said "Not until this time tomorrow."

He laid down and we started talking "So, what rank were you back in Banff?" he replied "Actually, I was a Beta. They offered me the chance to become an Alpha, but something about waking up every morning before the sun is up, just isn't my thing. What about you?" I giggled and said "Despite being the pack leader's daughter, I'm an Omega. I was never into getting up super early as you said and I'm not much of a huntress. I am however, very skilled in my knowledge of herbs. If you need a painkiller, I got the recipe. If you need a help sleeping, I got it. If you need an anti infectant, I got it."

He chuckled and asked "anything for heavy snoring?" "actually, yes." He laughed and said "I wish we had you in our pack. My dad, when he snores, it's like sawing logs." I giggled and said "I know that. My dad sounded like a chainsaw when he snored." He chuckled and said "I gotta go find a bush. I'll be right back."

I looked around the den while he was gone and I saw that he must have lived here because the den seemed to be well maintained. He came back a few minutes later and I carefully stood up and said "My turn." I kept my bad leg off the ground and carefully hobbled out of the den. I started sniffing around, quickly finding a spot to do my business.

When I was finished, I carefully stretched, feeling a lot of joints pop, along with my back. I cracked my neck a couple times and said to myself "Much better."

I then carefully hopped back to the den, and I sat back down, instead of laying down, because it was more comfortable at the moment.

"So, do you live here?" I asked curiously. He replied with a chuckle "Now I do. I dug this den about three days ago and that is why it is so nice, and clean in here. I figured that this was as good a spot as any because, it's hidden by trees and bushes, yet is close to a stream and field, so I can easily get food and water whenever I need it."

I nodded and he asked me "So, do you have a mate or a boyfriend back home?" "An ex boyfriend. Garth. He was an Alpha and I used to be very shy and didn't open up much to others until he came along. But we had a difference of opinion in several areas. I wanted to go live out in the tall grass in a secluded meadow, he wanted to dig a cave, but I never liked how any of the caves were there. They were all close together and I like my privacy. Then he said we should mate during my heat, but I wanted to wait until we were married, and that was the last fight we had before I Dumped him."

He nodded his head and I asked him "What about you? Anyone special back in Banff?" he replied with a slight blush "A girl I had… let's just say a thing for. Whenever I went to go talk to her, I would get all sweaty and nervous and I would start babbling like a fool. No matter what I tried, I couldn't ever get more than three words out before I would turn into a fool. I think she might have also liked me, but I'm not sure. Every now and then she would wink at me, and if she passed close by me, she would run her tail underneath my chin."

I giggled and said "Newsflash for you, when a girl does that, she's being a flirt. She's basically saying 'You could have this.' you should have acted on it." He face pawed himself and said "I know. But now, as far as I know, she's dead."

Before I could reply, we heard a bunch of sticks breaking along with the scents of several wolves, a few of them seemed familiar to me, but others, were alien to me. I looked over at Pat, and he motioned behind him and said "Back there, is a tunnel that leads to the forest. Get in that tunnel, and if you hear a fight start, get out of here as fast as you can."

He then moved beside me and helped me over to the tunnel and I got in before he moved a bunch of logs over it, making it look like a bed. "Remember, don't run unless you hear a fight."

After about thirty seconds of muffled voices, one of the logs was moved and Pat appeared and said "They say their from Jasper and Banff." He then moved the rest of the logs and carefully bit my scruff and hauled me out of the tunnel, being careful not to hit my sides.

When I was out, I rolled onto my legs and looked up and who I saw shocked me.


	4. reunited and answers

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I looked up after I was lifted out of the tunnel and who I saw shocked me. I recognized Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Hutch, Candu, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice, Tony, King, Princess, Garth, Humphrey, Kate, Claudette, Runt, Stinky, and Mom, and Dad! I got up and hopped over as quickly as I could and I pulled my family into a hug as I broke down crying "I thought I lost you all." I sobbed out. Mom and Dad rubbed their paws up and down my back while they hummed a song to me that I used to fall asleep to as a pup. Kate 'booped' my nose after I pulled out of the hug with mom and dad and I poked her in her belly, a secret from our puppy hood; before I happily hugged her and I turned to Pat and said "Pearse, this is my mom and dad, Winston, and Eve, the leaders of the Western Pack of Jasper; My big sister Kate, my brother in law Humphrey, my niece Claudette, and my nephews Runt, and Stinky. "Mom dad, everyone, this is Pearse, One of the most well trained, and respected healers in Banff. After I was attacked by a bear, and shot by a hunter, he found me in this den and helped me."

Mom got that angry look in her eye along with Kate, and they both jumped at Pearse, and mom started crushing his throat while Kate went for the family jewels. "Let him Go! He actually SAVED MY LIFE!" mom and Kate stopped and got off him and Pearse grabbed his balls and could hardly breathe and mom said "Such a nice boy."

I helped him up and when he nodded to me, I said "Everyone, I was taken here by humans. Pearse is a saint. It's like Sirona and Fenrir teamed up, and made him, and sent him to this world. Please don't hurt him! All he has done, is saved my life, got me food and water, and made me a painkiller all by himself! He has done nothing wrong, Reba and Janice, don't say a word on this, I don't care how much you hate meat, the rest of us minus Shakey, like caribou." the group all chuckled and giggled at my joke and mom and Kate hung their heads low and they both apologized to Pat. He waved it off and said "It's not the first time either of those has happened to me, however it is the first time those have happened to me at the same time."

I started looking among the large group for my old friends, minus mooch, the other two, candy, Reba, janice, and Sweets; but I couldn't find them. "Is there another group of us coming from Jasper?" mom and dad shook their heads and I couldn't help but let a few tears out as I mourned the loss of my friends. "Lilly, if it helps at all, they gave their lives to protect the rest of the group." I sniffed and asked "Is the war over?" "Mom and Dan nodded and said "Yes, but the western pack dens were all destroyed and all the rest of the territory is littered with bodies. none of us wanted to settle anywhere near there."

Pat stepped forward and walked up to the pack from Banff, and he hi pawed a few of, who I assume, were his friends. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with one girl who had dark black fur, and I noticed a fresh wound on her right shoulder. "Are you okay there? Your shoulder looks hurt." This got Pats attention and he looked at the cut and asked her "How long ago did this happen Savannah?" "About two days ago." "Keep an eye on that. If it starts feeling really painful, come see me," the then said in a louder voice so everyone could hear him "Does anyone else have any injuries that need attention?"

No one stepped forward and he smiled to himself a little and said "You all can sleep in the really tall grass beside the den because this den is only big enough for ten wolves and that space id for the pack leaders and their children." I saw Garth get a big smile on his face and he said "Thanks." pearse looked at him and said "This must be the famous Garth. Strongest Alpha of the entire united packs of Jasper, and Lilly's ex." ge got a bit of a nervous look on his face and took a few steps back and said "I wouldn't say I'm the strongest Alpha, and she dumped me."

"Pearse, leave him alone. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean, we aren't still regular friends." I then carefully hopped over to him and I noticed he was a lot skinnier than before I left. "You've lost weight Garth." he nodded and said "When the war broke out, the caribou fled, and it became really hard to find food. I've been living off of mostly rabbits, and squirrels with the occasional caribou."

Pearse stepped forward and said "I have a small deer in the den but, it's only enough for two or three wolves, we need a few volunteers to come with me to go hunting." three wolves stepped forward and he said "I will take these three hunting with me, until we get back, I am putting Lilly in charge." he then walked out with the others.

Then, all eyes turned to me, and I got nervous, but with a few deep breaths, I calmed myself down and I said "Okay, everyone, let's go over to the tall grass and make a temporary bed for you all. You're going to want to sleep in groups for warmth. Late fall is here, and the nights are bitterly cold. The smallest groups I will allow will be groups of four. I know that mating season is really close, if it hasn't already hit some of you girls already, but I am pretty sure that the rest of the pack would appreciate it if you didn't mate tonight despite the urges. Sorry everyone" they nodded respectively and Claudette moved beside me and said "Here aunt Lilly, you can lean up against me, and I will help you walk." I giggled and kissed her forehead before putting my bad leg on her neck and we all started making our way to the tall grass.

Once everyone found a spot to bed down, they paired up into groups of four and they laid down, making a flat spot in the grass. Once that was done, we went back to the den and saw four large deer laying in front of the den. "Dinner is ready everyone. Dig in." I hopped around the large crowd that ran by me like a blur, into the den and i went with pat to the back of the den to finish up the rest of breakfast.

Pat and I finished up the deer and he dug a hole in the den and buried the bones for later, so the den wouldn't smell like rotting bones. When everyone was done eating, all that was left of the deers were bones and bits of fur.

Several wolves drug the bones away from the front of the den and buried them before going off to the grass. Tony, Garth, Mom, Dad, King, Princess, Kate, and Humphrey came into the den and we sat down and started talking about different things. "Lilly, how did you get here?" mom asked. "I was getting a drink of water from the stream when I suddenly felt something sharp suddenly hit me in the butt, then I saw some weird colours for about thirty seconds before passing out, then waking up in a small, dark box in the back of a truck. When the humans let me out of the box, I ran as fast as I could, I found myself here, I started asking around to see if anyone knew how to get me back home, but no one did, so I looked up and saw a flock of birds flying south, so I started walking in the direction they were coming from, because I know that they fly south for the winter; and it started getting dark, so I started looking for a spot to sleep when I accidentally came across a bear that wasn't in the best of moods, and I got this from the bear," I said pointing to the claw marks on my ribs. "I took off running , only to be shot by a hunter, which is how I got this on my shoulder, I hopped into this den and passed out, and woke up to Pearse saving my life." I then gave his cheek a little peck, making him blush heavily.

Dad looked at pearse and asked "Pearse, what made you leave Banff?" he looked over at king and said "Because King is an asshole. And a bit of a crybaby." we all laughed and King replied "I am not a cry baby or an asshole!" pearse responded "you came to me with a thorn in your paw and when I just poured a tiny bit of water on it, to get the dirt off, you screamed out in pain and started crying. When I pulled the thorn out, it sounded like someone was being murdered, and you passed out from it. Crybaby. You're so demanding, you have to have everything go your way, because if it doesn't, you have a big fit."

King looked away and gave pearse the middle claw, and we all busted out laughing, minus him. I asked mom "How did the whole war actually start because I know that we share our food with the east." she sighed and said "it started because you were missing. We searched the whole pack territory and the east, they tried to help us find you, but when we crossed into banff territory by accident, we were attacked by Banff, and we retreated back to our territory, but several wolves followed us and attacked us on our territory, which was an act of war. We gave King a chance to apologize to us, but he held his tongue and demanded we apologize for trespassing on his territory, which we did apologize for, but he refused to return the favour and he declared war on us, and that is how it started. You have been missing for over three months."

I went wide eyed and I started crying and she said "Honey, it's not your fault. You had no say in it, your father and I were just looking for you. We just wanted to find our baby." I wiped my eyes and said "Mom, Kate and i are the same age." she giggled and said "But you're younger, and you will always be our baby. No matter what. You could be Tony's age, but we will still call you our baby." I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever."

After talking and joking around for a few more hours, we turned in for the night. I closed my eyes as I fell asleep knowing that my family was still alive and doing well.


	5. a Howling Night

_**Time skip two days**_

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I sat in front of the den Pearse and I were sharing and I looked out and saw wolves going back and forth, looking for spots to dig their dens. I was now able to make simple herb mixtures thanks to the painkiller mixture I had been on for the past three days. It numbed my pain, yet didn't make me drowsy. Pearse was out digging a den for whenever the pack leaders needed to have a meeting. Kate and Humphrey were digging their den a way off of the rest of the dens. I didn't have to ask why. The pups had moved out and were digging their own individual dens. Runt was digging a den with a girl from the northern pack named Magirl; and Claudette was digging a den with a boy named Fleet.

Then I saw Garth come up to me with Savannah on his side and he said "She was digging when suddenly, she yelled out in pain and I brought her here." I let them in and I took her paw into mine, and I noticed that it was really warm. "Did you happen to touch a red fern?" she nodded and I replied "That would be a fire fern. They are coated in an oil that when it comes in contact with skin, it feels like it's on fire." I grabbed a shell of water and I slowly put her paw into the water "the water will help remove the oil from your paw." she nodded and after five minutes, I took her paw out of the water and said "the burning feeling will quickly go away now. Just don't ever grab or touch that fire fern ever again." she nodded and they headed back to wherever they were digging their den's.

After a few hours, Pearse came back, his paws covered in dirt. "Hey Lilly. The den is dug." I smiled and said in a happy voice "That's great to hear." he nodded and said "You should be resting." I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever." he chuckled and sat down in the den and he said "Tonight's the full moon. I hear that it's beautiful here."

My tail started wagging when I heard this and I said "I always love going to the moonlight howl! Even if I don't have a howling partner, I still love to just look up at the moon and howl." he looked away and I tilted my head and asked "What's wrong?" "I never had a date for the howl… I never had enough courage to ask a girl out. I always wound up sitting at the base of howling rock alone, while some of the other members of the pack would tease and make fun of me because I'm all scarred up and I never had a date."

I was surprised to learn this, because with a body like his, and those scars and deep voice and ear piercing and his eyes, oh god those beautiful eyes, I would have thought he would have been balls deep in girls (No pun intended) "Really?" I asked surprised. He nodded and said "yup. The only time I've ever really talked to a girl is if I'm healing her." I replied "Well, you and I have been talking for quite a bit recently and you haven't gotten all silly."

He thought about it for a moment before replying "Your right Lilly." I giggled and slowly scooted closer to him, and said "So… what do you say?" he got a nervous look on his face and his eyes started darting around and he started visibly sweating while blushing. I giggled and kissed his cheek and said "It's okay. I don't bite." He took a breath and asked "Would you go to the howl with me?" I giggled and replied "Yes I will."

He smiled and said "Thank you." He then stood up and walked out of the den. I waited a second before I heard him shout "YES!" I giggled to myself and I stood up and limped my way over to the river to clean myself up for tonight.

When I got to the river, I saw that the current was pretty strong, so I started looking for a shallow area to bathe in. I eventually found an area where the current was slower and the water wasn't as deep. I carefully got in and I started gently cleaning my wounds, getting the dirt off the area around them and I noticed that the claw marks were healing up really well. My shoulder was looking pretty good, it still had a lot of healing to do mind you, but it was looking healthy. My ribs were feeling okay, they still hurt a little bit when I touched them, but not to the point where I yelled in pain.

As I continued to bathe myself, I kept my 'girl area' well in the cold water, giving me a little relief from my heat. I quickly sniffed the air to see if I could smell anyone close by, and I couldn't smell anything, other than the river. I smiled to myself and slipped a paw into the water and I began to rub myself off. "Oh yes," I softly moaned to myself "I need this." I said to myself.

Ten minutes later, I brought my hips out of the water as I was furiously rubbing my slit. I put my head under the water and screamed out in pleasure as my fluids squirted out of my folds, and onto the bank. When my orgasm was over, I brought my head out of water and I took a deep breath of air, and I put my hips back in the water, and I cleaned my slit of the mess I had made around it.

As I got out of the water and I shook off the excess water, I was almost certain that one of the juvenile boys in the pack would find my little mess here, and beat off to the smell. I shrugged off the thought and I went over to a sunny area and laid down, letting my fur sun dry.

After I was mostly dry, I started looking around for a nice flower to put in my hair. After looking around for a bit, I found a beautiful purple flower to put in my air, and I used it to hold the hair out of the right side of my face. I started making my way back to the den as I noticed that it was nearly dark and that the howl would start soon.

When I got back to the den, I saw Pearse sitting at the front of it and he looked pretty good. I could tell that he definitely washed up, because his paws weren't caked in mud, and it looked like he combed his hair. As I got closer, I could smell cedar sap on him, and I smiled a little, because I always love the smell of cedar trees. "Lilly… you… you…" I asked in a nervous voice "I… what?" "Your beautiful." I blushed and said "You are looking pretty handsome yourself." Now he blushed and said "Thanks." I giggled and asked "Is that cedar sap I smell?" he smiled and said "Maybe. Why do you ask?" "I love the smell of cedar trees." He smiled and said "I'm not telling." I could tell that it was in his hair because it looked like it was jelled back and it smelled the strongest of cedar.

I took a quick walk around him, looking him up and down, and I noticed that he combed a lot of his fur. When I got back to his front, I said "You look very handsome." He smiled and gave my cheek a kiss and said "And you look very beautiful." I blushed and let out a little giggle. "Shall we go m'lady?" I giggled and nodded and we headed off to where the others were heading for the howl.

As we walked, we started talking about our old lives. "Before I met Garth, he sounded like a dying rabbit when he howled at the moon. He literally made birds fall from the sky with his horrible howl. But after teaching him how to howl from his heart, he was actually really good." He chuckled and said "I never howled much. Usually, it was when I was trying to mark my territory when others started poking around. I howled at the moon once before, but that was on my own, and nobody was around to hear it." I giggled and said "I'm sure it will sound fine."

I looked up and saw Garth sitting at the base of the new howling rock and I saw Humphrey come walking up with Kate and I nodded to him and he said to Garth "Hey Barf, glad to hear you don't sound like a dying rabbit anymore. My ears, along with everybody else's ears thank you." Garth rolled his eyes and said "Fuck you Coyote." Humphrey replied "No thanks. I'm with Kate." She scoffed and said "Humphrey! Play nice." He replied "Yes Mom." We all laughed minus Kate who rolled her eyes and Humphrey said "I love you Kate." He then gave her a kiss and she replied "I love you too Humphrey" and she kissed him back.

I giggled and we continued up the trail. "We can find a spot down here if you want Pearse." He nodded and we quickly found a nice ledge that had a good view of the moon, yet was out of sight from the trail and other howling ledges. "So should I start or should you?" he asked. "I'll start, and you join in." I then tilted my muzzle towards the moon and started a soft howl that slowly grew louder. I then heard another howl joining in, and I opened my eyes and saw Pearse joining in. our howls blended together perfectly, and our minds must have been in sync because we started howling the same song.

When we lowered our muzzles, I opened my eyes and our eyes met. Lavender met Jade Green and Tropical Ocean Blue and I felt a connection with him that I didn't feel with Garth. We started slowly leaning in closer to each other and we gently closed our eyes. Our lips connecting in the middle and it felt like sparks were flying. I felt like I was laying in an open field of flowers sunning myself on a warm summer day. I slowly brought a paw up and placed it on his cheek and slowly slid it to the back of his neck, him returning the motion as the kiss slowly got more heated. Our tongues met in the middle and slowly wrapped around each other and I felt like I started melting into his open forelegs and he slowly leaned back, keeping the kiss locked, and I followed his lead and laid down on his chest as we continued to kiss. I put my fore paws on his shoulders, and I felt his go around my waist. I felt our hearts beating in perfect time with each other.

As the kiss got softer, our tongues slowly retreated from the other's mouth, and we slowly pulled away from each other. We were still connected by a small strand of our mixed saliva, but that disappeared slowly and we opened our eyes again and we just stared into the other's eyes for lord knows how long.

"Lilly… I… I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too Pearse." He smiled back and gently hugged me and I happily returned it as I started rubbing my muzzle on his neck and he returned the motion. I felt so safe and secure in his fore legs. I felt like I could trust him with my life. I don't know how much time had passed, but frankly, I didn't care in the slightest.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the silence in the air and said "Do you want to go back to the den?" I nodded and I got off him and he stood up and I leaned against him as we went back because the pain killer was starting to wear off. Just as we got to the den, a strong gust of icy cold wind came in from the north and it cut through my elegant white coat like hot claws going through fat; and I shivered and Pearse said as he looked up at the sky "It's going to snow tonight and it's going to snow heavily." When we got in the den, I asked him "how can you tell?" he laid down beside me and said "I have listened to the sound of the trees and to the blades of grass, and the time has come to pass. The warm sun shall disappear and be replaced with the clouds and snow." I smiled dreamily up at him before getting up and hopping outside saying "I gotta find a bush."

Once I was out of ear shot of the den, I went to the biggest tree I could find, and I put my paw against it and closed my eyes and said "Go raibh maith agat Sirona . Thug tú dom fuaime do mo spiorad . thug tú mo spiorad leighis mo chara . thug tú dom an saol nua . tú a sheoladh chugam do titim cuimilt is fearr den saol nua , agus le sin, tá mé ag go deo , agus go fírinneach. Go raibh maith agat Sirona."

I then opened my eyes and I took my paw off the tree and went back to the den and laid back down beside Pearse. I snuggled in close to him and I felt him wrap his forepaws around me and gently pull me closer to him. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes and I silently whispered to the wind "Go raibh maith agat Sirona."

 **There you go everybody. That is another chapter done. If you are wondering what that last bit is, it's a Gaelic prayer to Sirona, using Crann Na Bheatha, the Gaelic tree of life. The prayer translates to "Thank you Sirona. You gave me sound for my spirit. You gave my friends and my spirit healing. You gave me new life. You send me your best tear drop of new life, and for that, I am forever and truly grateful. Thank you Sirona."**


	6. fun in the snow

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I woke up the next morning with Pearse's fore legs still wrapped around me. I smiled to myself and rolled over and I buried my muzzle into his chest and I took a deep breath of his scent, loving the smell of him. I felt him kiss my forehead and I looked up at him and said "Good morning. I had a lot of fun last night." He smiled and replied "I can say the same." He looked up and the opening to the den and we were blocked in by snow. I got up and stretched, some of my joints popping.

I went over to the wall of snow and I tapped on it, only to find out that there was that really hard, thick layer of hard snow and ice. "We are stuck in here" I said out loud. "No we aren't" I looked back at him and he was at the back of the den, stretching. He finished and said "You may want to get out of the way Lilly." I went to the side of the den and he took off at a full blown run and he jumped and curled up into a ball just before he hit the wall and he punched right through the hard layer. I looked into the hole and he crawled out back into the den and said as he shook his body, sending bits of snow everywhere "Told you." I rolled my eyes and said "Show off." He shook his head and said "No, Pearse."

I giggled and he started digging at the snow, and I helped him as best I could. We quickly cleared the snow away from the front of the den. I looked out and saw that it was a sheet of un-touched white snow. I smiled when I felt no pain whatsoever in my body. I set my bad leg down and started slowly putting weight on it. I found I was able to put a fair bit of weight on it. I smiled and said happily "I can put weight on my leg!" he came out of the den and smiled saying "That's great Lilly! Don't get too excited though. The last thing we want is for you to hurt yourself and be stuck in the den again for who knows how long." I rolled my eyes and I slowly took a few, careful steps and found that my pain, was more like a dull ache in my shoulder. I started walking a little faster and found that I had only a tiny bit of a limp.

Suddenly, I got hit with a snow ball and I heard Humphrey shout "Yes! Fifty points!" I started laughing while moving for a pile of snow where I saw Kate crouching. We nodded to each other before walking out and we turned our backs to Humphrey and started kicking as fast as we could, sending snow balls at Humphrey like a mini gun. When we stopped, we went up to Humphrey and he was buried with a bit of his muzzle sticking out of the snow. "Is that all you got Humphrey? You just got beat by your sister in law and wife! And I have a bad shoulder!" he chuckled and said "You win this one girls." I giggled and hi pawed Kate before walking off with her for a little girl time.

"So Lilly, I heard you at the howl last night, it was really good." "Thanks. I was howling with Pearse." "Really?! That was Pearse howling?!" "Yea, so what?" "So what? Lilly, your howl blended together perfectly with his. You two were made for each other." "Well yeah if you like that sort of thing. Big, strong, gentle, super smart, funny, humble, and perfect." "Lilly, I think that you might need to think about something else. Smell the air." "Oh…" "Relax Lilly. It's fine. Were both girls here." "So, do you like Pearse, Kate?" "I think he's nice. Is he doing okay from when mom and I you know…" "Yes he is fine. He has had worse. You see all his scars, it wasn't his first rodeo." "So, has he… you know… with other girls?" "Actually no. he is very shy around most girls" "Really?" "Yup." "That's surprising. With what he's got going on, I would have thought he would have no shortage of girls." "See, I thought the exact same thing, but I was wrong." "So Lilly, have you seen his… you know?" I blushed and said "Kate! He and I just got together last night! Even though I am in heat and the smell of it is in our den, he hasn't tried to make any advances. He's such a sweet guy." "That is a true gentleman Lilly. Hang on to him. Guys like him are very few and far between."

I giggled and said "Okay enough boy talk before we do something stupid." She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hey, can you help me collect some cedar sap and help me find a few large leaves please. I want to cover up my shoulder wound so that way it doesn't get infected." "Sure thing sis." I found a small turtle shell and said "Fill this up with the sap please." She nodded and started scratching at a cedar tree until sap started running out of the hole. When the shell was full, Kate came over to me and sat the shell down and I laid down and said "Put the leaves on my shoulder gently, then pour the sap on the edges of the leaves. Make sure you leave the top and bottom of the patch open for air flow." She followed my instructions and when she was done, she stepped away and said "Try that." I got up and looked at it and I hi pawed her and said "Perfect. The sap will harden in a few seconds." We then continued to walk around and talk for a few more hours.

We got back to the dens and we went our ways for the day. I found Pearse laying in the den stretched out in the sunlight, his back to the front of the den. "Hey there handsome." He rolled over and opened his eyes and said "Hey beautiful." he then stretched, and got up and gave me a kiss and I happily returned it.

When we separated from the kiss he looked at my shoulder and asked "Who did this for you?" "Kate did. I walked her through the steps and I did it so that way I don't get any dirt in it, yet at the same time, air can still flow in and out." He nodded, impressed and asked "Cedar sap to hold it on?" I nodded and he smiled and asked "Are you sure you weren't a healer in Jasper?" I giggled and said "I would sometimes handle small injuries and dressing for wounds." He nodded and asked "Are you hungry?" "I am pretty hungry." Just then, my belly let out a loud gurgle. We both laughed a little and he said "I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and laid down while I waited for him to come back.

He came back about half an hour later with a couple rabbits in his mouth. He set one down in front of me and he laid down across from me with his and said "Enjoy. Fresh rabbit. My favorite." I smiled and started eating, quickly making short work of the legs and arms. I moved for the heart, which was my absolute favorite, it was like candy to me. I then went for the back straps (AKA tenderloin). I then finished the rest of the rabbit. When I was done, all that was left, was the spine, and skull. All the other bones were brittle enough and small enough, that I just ate them. Pearse gave me his rabbit's Liver because he never was a big fan of liver, I on the other hand, loved liver.

When we were both done, he dug up the deer bones, and added the rabbit bones before covering them up and patting down the dirt. I licked my face clean and I rolled onto my side saying "That was delicious thank you." "You're welcome Lilly." he laid down beside me and I leaned against him and sighed happily. He kissed my head and asked "do you think you can stay up for a while?" "Yeah, why?" "Because I hear talk that during the winter at night here, there is a magical light show every night." My tail started wagging and I said happily "You mean the Northern lights! I love watching them. In Jasper, sometimes we would be able to see the blue and green lights as they dance across the sky."

He smiled and said "they will still be a while until they come out. What do you want to do until then?" I shrugged and "Doesn't matter to me." He smiled and moved behind me and started massaging my back. I pushed back on the feeling and said "Oh yes… that feels good." He continued massaging my aching back and sides, making me feel super happy and relaxed. He continued to massage me for another half hour before he stopped and I opened my eyes and got up and I happily kissed him and our tongues met in the middle. We made out for a few more minutes before breaking apart for air.

I smiled and nuzzled him for a few minutes before asking "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" he kissed my nose and said "you can just lay here beside me and let me take care of you." I giggled and kissed his nose and replied in a more seductive tone of voice "well maybe, you missed a spot on me when you were massaging me."

He suddenly got a nervous look on his face and gulped. I giggled and spun around so my rear end was at his front before I moved my tail out of the way. I looked up at him and he was staring at my swollen slit with wide eyes. I giggled and said "it's okay to touch it. Smell my heat. Taste it." "L-Lilly… I-I don't know I-I-if we should." He said with obvious nervousness in his voice. I could tell he would need some encouragement for this.

"It's okay to do it. We aren't going to go all the way. I'm not ready to go that far. But I need you to eat me out. The massage you gave me, got me so worked up, and I know that this time, my paw won't be enough to satisfy my heat. I need you to shove your tongue into my slit and eat me out. Please. I'm begging you, and you know I hate begging." He thought about it for a minute or two before he asked me "is this what you want? Or is this what your heat wants?" I replied "This is what I want." I gave him that look that said ' _I'm serious!'_ he looked back at my slit before sticking his tongue out and dragging it across my slit, ending on my ass.

I moaned in pleasure before I felt another lick across my folds. I looked at his sheathe and I could see his tip poking out of his sheathe. I started licking it, making him gasp in pleasure. "Feel good I take it?" he nodded in response before he used two paw digits to spread my pussy lips apart and he started licking deeper inside my slit, making me loudly moan in pleasure. I kept on licking his tip, until his whole rod was proudly hanging out in the open, 11" of red hot wolf meat. I smiled as I gazed in amazement at the delicious treat in front of me. "Wow." He pulled away from my slit and asked with nervousness in his voice "What's wrong Lilly? Am I too small?" I looked at him and replied "no. if anything, your too big. Garth is a fair size, but yours compared to his, makes his looks like a pups." He blushed heavily and said "thanks… I think." I giggled to myself before I opened my mouth and slowly took his rod into my mouth and I began to gently suck him off. He loudly moaned in pleasure and gently pushed two paw digits into my slit, making me moan on his rod.

I slowly went farther and farther down on him until my lips were kissing his knot and all of his rod was in my mouth and throat. I slowly pulled off him with a little slurp and pushed my rear towards him, trying to push his tongue deeper into me. I then returned to the task at hand and continued to blow him. I slowly went on him, gently sucking on him as I went farther and farther down on him, twisting my head left and right as I went down on him before giving his knot a little kiss. I was trying to not moan while I was sucking him off because I didn't want to make him cum too soon and he seemed to think the same thing about me because he was trying not to moan into my cunt.

I started feeling that feeling of climbing the mountain, but I didn't want this to end too soon, so I pulled my slit away for him, and he lied there for a moment, licking air, before he opened his eyes and I pulled off him and said "I'm getting close, but I don't want this to end too soon." He replied "same here. Why don't we end this together?" He then winked at me. I smiled and brought my ass back up to his face and he focused all his attention on my clit, making me nearly scream his name with pleasure. I quickly sucked him back into my mouth and I gave it everything I had. I was moaning on his cock while I was deep throating him and massaging his balls with my paw. The tipping point for me was when he nipped my clit and gently pinched one of my stiff nipples. I pulled off him and sat on his face as my orgasm took control of my body. I shook with pleasure as my fluids violently squirted out of my folds and splashing onto his face repeatedly. As I came off of my orgasm, he let out a groan before his cock started throbbing and I dove for it just as the first shot of his cum fired off in a thick white rope and I managed to catch it in my mouth as I sucked his tip into my mouth and I caught the rest of his cum as it fired off in thick heavy shots. As his orgasm ended, I slowly pulled off him, making sure not to waste even a single drop of this delicious treat he gave me. I swallowed it down before turning around and saw Pearse taking deep breaths and panted out "That was … amazing!" I smiled and kissed him and he gladly returned it.

We separated from the kiss several minutes later and I made myself comfortable on top of him and cuddled in close and closed my eyes as I let out a happy sigh. "Do you want to go watch the northern lights for a bit?" he asked me. I opened my eyes and replied "Okay." I then slowly got up and we walked out of the den and went to the field and I lied down and rolled over onto my back as Pearse followed my lead.

We could see the green, blue and purple northern lights Dance across the night sky and I felt super happy. We must've been laying there for a while because I drifted off to sleep and woke up when Pearse started gently nudging me with his nose. "Wake up beautiful. We need to go back to the den." I slowly got up and stretched and we headed back to the den and we moved to the very back of the den because that's where it was warmest. We made ourselves comfortable and we shared a kiss before happily drifting off to sleep.


	7. A sad day

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I was walking for a bit of exercise and also to enjoy the nice afternoon while Pearse was out hunting.

Suddenly, the peaceful afternoon air was shattered by Pearse distress howl. I turned and quickly responded and I quickly got another reply. I shouted "Everyone, quick follow me!" I then led the way as I went barreling through the snow, desperately trying to pick up my boyfriend's scent. I suddenly found his tracks and scent and we went after them.

We came across a ridge, and I saw Pearse standing at the top of it. I ran to his side and asked "What's wrong babe?!" he pointed to the bottom of the ridge and I saw a little pup at the bottom and the mother was beside the pup, but she wasn't moving. "I need to get down there, but I will need a team to haul us out." I turned to Hutch and Candu and said "Quick, find a really long, flexible branch and bring it back."

I quickly found a way I could easily get down there with my small frame, but I doubted that Pearse could get down there. I pointed it out to him, and he tried to go down there, but his shoulders were too broad. I tried going down, and I had a fair bit of room to spare, and when I got to the bottom, I ran to the pup, because that was my main concern. I gently nudged the little baby with my muzzle, and the pup let out a little whimper. "The pup is alive!" I shouted to everyone up top. "Check the mother now! Put your ear to her chest and tell me if you hear a heartbeat!" Pearse hollered back.

I did as he asked and I could hear a fast, but faint heartbeat. "She has one, but it's really weak and really fast!" Pearse replied "I'm coming down!" He jumped from ledge to ledge and landed beside me and he went to roll her over, but as soon as he tried to, I saw something sticking out of her side. "Stop! She has something in her side." Pearse carefully looked and said "Shit! She has a hunter's arrow in her side. We must very carefully turn her over so I can see where the arrow is."

Mom and dad came down and dad said "we can help." He nodded and said "Okay, everyone grab a leg and we lift on my command. We need to turn her over onto her other side. One, two, three, LIFT!"

We lifted and carefully set her down on her other side and he took one look at the arrow and he turned, picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the cliff face "Fuck! The arrow is in her lungs and is threatening to pierce her heart. There is a very slim chance that I could save her, but I will have to pull the arrow out in one go and I will have to pull straight up." mom walked up and said "I can help. I've had to pull a few arrows out of others before." He thought for a few moments before he nodded and said "Okay. I'll hold her down, you pull it out. Remember, it has to be straight out." She nodded and said "Lilly, go keep the pup warm." I nodded and laid down beside the pup and I pulled her close to me and I put my tail around her.

Mom grabbed the arrow, and Pearse held the mother down. "One, two, three, Pull!" mom pulled the arrow out and with it, thick muscle on the head of the arrow. "Shit! It was in her heart!" Pearse put his paws over the wound, to try to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. She was dead.

He backed off, and sat down and tilted his muzzle upwards, and let out a mournful howl. We all followed in suit for around three hours or so. Our mournful howls ringing out through our new pack territory.

When we finished howling, we stood up, I carefully picked up the pup and we all started climbing back up the cliff face. When I got to the top, Pearse looked at the pup and asked "Eve, have any of the girls in the pack recently given birth? She needs milk." mom thought for a few minutes as we walked back home before saying "Sasha gave birth a few days ago to a single boy, she probably has more than enough milk to spare." Pearse looked over at Kate and asked "Could you run ahead and ask Sasha to come to our den with her pup. Tell her we need her." she nodded and said "Okay." she then ran up ahead.

"That was the first time I wasn't able to save a patient. I need some time alone. I might be gone for a day or two. But I need to do something on my own." I set the pup down and said "Be careful babe." He nodded and said "I'll be fine." We shared a quick kiss and he then walked off in the direction we came from. I watched him disappear from sight before I picked up the pup and we continued walking back home.

When we got to our den, Sasha was there with her pup and I walked up and set her down at Sasha's belly and said "Her mother was shot with an arrow from a hunter. We tried to save her, but we just couldn't. Sasha nodded and said "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. But I'm glad I can help save her. I've on got one boy of my own, so little Missy here, can have as much milk as she wants."

I smiled a bit and said "Thanks Sasha. Could you spend the night here please…? Pearse went out to clear his mind and he said he'll be at least a day. Some company would be nice." she nodded and said "sure. My den is a little lonely since Dan left me." I nodded and said "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Garth and I broke up."

We talked for a while longer before I asked her "Have you eaten dinner yet?" "I haven't eaten yet." I stood up and said "I'll try and catch us something to eat." I then walked out of the den and I started looking for a fresh set of rabbit tracks. After following them for about fifteen minutes, I found two rabbits, and I thought back to what Pearse told me. If I'm going to take them both out at once, I need to hit them both in the head with my paws with the claws out.

I got low to the ground, and started slowly creeping towards them. When I was about five feet away, ii leapt and I got them both perfectly in the head, killing both of them instantly. I picked them up and headed back to the den.

When I got back, I saw Sasha giving her son Luke, a bath. I walked in and I set one of the rabbits down by her and I went to the other side of the den with mine and I pulled the pup closer to me. As we ate, we maintained a steady conversation. "So, what is the plan for her? She wasn't born in this pack. Are you going to put her up for adoption?" I replied "I don't know. It's something that I'll need to discuss with my parents and Pearse." She nodded in response before she said "You know Lilly, she looks almost exactly like you. You could easily pass for her mother." I giggled and said "while that is true, I'm still going to see what my Parents and Pearse decide." She nodded and said "I imagine that they will let her stay."

After talking or a few more hours, I let out a loud yawn and said "I think I might turn in for the night if that's okay." She nodded and said "I think I might join you." We then laid down and fell asleep.


	8. He's Back!

**Hey, we are sorry if this chapter seems kind of cheesy, but don't worry, the next one, will be very exciting.**

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

I was really worried about Pearse. He said he'd be gone for at the most, two days, and it had nearly been a week. Mom was preparing a search Party, Kate was patrolling our border with Candu and Hutch, dad was trying to pick up Pearse's scent, Garth and a few other Alphas were on top of a hill, trying to get a bird's eye view of the area, I was sitting in front of our den while the pup took a nap.

I hadn't slept for nearly five days now, I've been up all night worrying about Pearse. Just as I was about to call mom to send out the search Party, I heard the bushes start rustling. I quickly took a defensive stance and I let out a loud growl before saying "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

I could smell the unmistakable scent of blood in the air. Just as I was about to approach the bush, Pearse stumbled through the bushes, a large cut on his left shoulder. I gasped and ran up to him and kissed him before I helped him into the den where he said "Sorry I was gone so long Lilly." I had a mix of tears of joy, and anger streaming down my face. Joy because he was home, anger because he had me worried sick.

I was about to ask what happened to his shoulder, but he beat me to it and said "I was climbing down a cliff, when I slipped and I cut myself on the rock. I've already cleaned it, it just needs to heal." I was about to say something when Sasha trotted in and said "He's Back! I'll go tell everyone." I nodded and she quickly ran off to find mom.

I turned back to Pearse and said "You had me worried sick! Where the hell did you go?!" "I buried the mother of the pup and I followed her scent back to her pack and I told them what happened. It took me two whole days to get to the pack, and they let me rest there for a few days. On my way back, I was climbing a cliff to get back up to level ground, when I slipped, cut my shoulder open, fell, and knocked myself out when I hit the ground. I woke up and I tried a different way up and I climbed that, and made a b line straight for the nearest river and I washed out the cut and then I limped my way back with dinner for you." this shocked me and I was left speechless. He slowly rose up and limped out of the den and came back with two very large grouse, already plucked. He set one down in front of me and said "I know that this won't make you forgive me, but I know you, and when you worry, you eat very little, so you need to eat up, especially if you're going to be feeding the pup."

I looked down at the grouse and I suddenly realized just how hungry I was. I quickly went over to where little Missy was wandering, brought her over to the grouse, set her down beside me, laid down, and I found a way for me to eat, and feed her at the same time. I quickly started eating, finishing my meal in just a few minutes, bones and all.

By the time I was done, Pearse was only halfway done his. I licked my muzzle clean as best I could before I started to give little Missy a bath like sasha taught me. When I was finished bathing her, Pearse had just finished his dinner and he said after a minute "You know, you could easily pass for her real mother. She looks almost exactly like you." I rolled my eyes and said "Everyone who has seen her with me, says that." He chuckled and said "We should name her so that way we have something to call her other than little missy." I replied "I thought we should, but her new family should name her. I haven't said anything to mom and dad about it yet." He replied "I think that's a good idea, but if you ask me, I'd say she has already been adopted. It's just a matter of time until her new mother sees it." I asked "Who is this?" "I'm talking to her right now." it all suddenly hit me and I replied "I only know what Sasha taught me about being a mother!" "you see how you have your tail curled up around her as she rests beside you," he then pointed at my tail, which was exactly like he said it was "That's a mothers instinct. You want to keep her close, safe, and warm. You know that you would be heartbroken to see her leave. I knew that you were bound to be her mother from the second we found her. The way you quickly went over to her to warm her up, the way you carry her, everything you do with her shows that you want to be her mother. You have the motherly instincts." "But I never gave birth to her." "That doesn't make you a mother, being there for her, loving her, nurturing her, and raising her as your own makes you her mother."

I realized that he was right and he moved beside me and asked " So, what should we name our daughter?" "I was maybe thinking Aniu, she is as white as snow and just as mysterious as the legendary Aniu." He smiled and kissed me and said "Aniu it is. our daugher." I kissed him back and said "Yes she is."

After we cuddled for a bit, Mom came in, walked up to Pearse and went to slap him, but thankfully, dad stopped her and said "Don't do it hun, I am pretty sure Lilly already gave him a blasting of shit, I don't think we need to blast him with anymore. Besides, he's looking really rough."

I giggled and said "We adopted her! We named her Aniu, after the legend." mom squealed in happiness and hugged me as I gladly returned it. When we separated, dad came up and hugged me and said "I knew that my little girl would do great things one day, and I was right." I rolled my eyes, but laughed none the less and said "I'm so happy we never put her up for adoption. Pearse talked me out of it, thank god, and made me realize that I was going to me her mother. I am just glad to have my heat maker back. The den has been freezing this past week without you babe."I then shivered and he moved closer to me and pulled me closer to him and I put my head under his chin, as he put his head on top of mine.

Mom spoke up and said "Remember Pearse, make her cry, I make you cry." "Mom, you and I know he's not like that!" she giggled and said "I know, just reminding him." I rolled my eyes and dad said "Well, it's probably time for us to head back to our own den for the night hun." mom nodded and said "You're right." she then leaned in and whispered into dad's ear.

"Goodnight mom, Good night dad." They replied in unison "Good night you two." They then trotted out of our den, back towards their own. We got up and I picked up Aniu and we went into the room Pearse dug for us to block out the wind, and have a little more privacy. We laid down and snuggled in close, with Aniu in between us and he and I started making out for a bit.

When we finished I kissed him and said with a slight giggle "I'm still mad at you." He chuckled and said "Don't worry babe, by the time we go to sleep tomorrow night, you won't be mad at anything in this world. I can promise you that." I giggled and said "I can't wait."


	9. A Crazy Rescue

_**LILLY'S POV**_

My shoulder was nearly fully healed and my ribs were just fine. Aniu had put on a good amount of weight. Her eyes weren't open yet, but they should be open any day now. Pearse's cut on his shoulder had healed up fairly well, but it left a scar this time. Tonight was the full moon, which meant it was howling night. Pearse had been out all day, apparently helping to knock trees down for a bridge across a narrow canyon, but I haven't heard any trees fall all day.

I was stretched out in front of the den, enjoying the sun on this unusually warm winter day. Aniu was curled up at my belly, peacefully snoozing away. I felt her start to stir and I fluttered my eyes open and I looked down at her and she started treading my teats, trying to make my milk come out faster. I smiled and laid my head back down.

I kept my eyes open and I watched as the new born animals got their first glimpse of the world, both predator and prey, The New Life Peace Treaty in place, stating that it is against the law of the Forest to kill any new born animal or the animals parents. I always loved this treaty the most because I was able to watch all the animals frolic. The Eagles were our eyes from above in keeping the peace with The New Life Peace Treaty. They are our eyes in the sky. We owed our lives right now to the Eagles and other predatory birds because they would bring us fish to survive off of. While fish wasn't the tastiest of meals, we certainly wouldn't refuse it in this time because all other animals were off limits to eat. In exchange for the Eagles bringing us fish, we collect sticks and branches for the Eagles to build their homes. Once the treaty ends, we must leave at least half of our kills for the Eagles and other predatory birds to eat so they may regain the weight they have lost during the treaty. If the treaty is broken, then the leaders from all the clans must gather. The leader of the Wolf clan, the leader of the Bear clan, the leader of the Eagle clan, the leader of the Wolverine clan, the leader of the Fox clan, the leader of the Snake clan, the leader of the Raven clan, the leader of the Crow clan, The leader of the Skunk clan, The leader of the Moose clan, the leader of the Elk clan, the leader of the Caribou clan, the leader of the Deer clan, the leader of the rabbit Clan, the leader of the mouse Clan. All the leaders must gather and discuss what happened and why the treaty was broken. In the end, it must be agreed upon by all the leaders, what the punishment shall be. Thankfully, the treaty hasn't been broken since Dad became the leader of the Wolf clan when he was my age.

Just as Aniu had finished nursing, Pearse walked up, his fur soaking wet. "Hey Babe, I would have been back sooner, but I stopped at the river to wash up." I kissed him and asked "Are you still up for going to the howl tonight?" he chuckled and said "You bet I am. Is Sasha still okay to pup sit Aniu for us?" "Yes she is." Just then, Dad walked up and I happily said "Hi dad!" I got up and hugged him as he returned it and said "Hi sweetie, how are you?" "I'm good dad, how are you and mom?" "We're both doing just fine honey, would it be okay if I stole Pearse for a little bit?" he nodded and said "I'll be back soon love." I replied with "this time, I'm holding you to that." He chuckled and we shared a quick kiss before he walked off with dad.

 _ **Pearse's POV**_

As Winston and I walked the borders of the pack territory, he said "Pearse, I've been giving this a lot of thought lately; as you know, there comes a time in every clan leader's life, when they must step down and appoint a new clan leader. It's time for me to face the truth, I'm old. I've only got at most two, _maybe_ three winters left in me before I move on to a new life. I must find a successor soon, after giving it a lot of heavy thought, I want you to be my successor." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to this. He added on "Before you decide, I'll let you talk with Lilly about this. You will have to go away for one week to be initiated into the leaders, but that's it."

Before I could respond, Mary the Eagle landed in front of us and said "Follow me, fast! A buck fawn is stuck on a cliff face and he has a broken leg!" Winston replied "Lead the way Mary!" she turned and took off with us hot on her tail. When we got to the cliff, I saw the buck fawn and I jumped from crack to crack to get to the trapped fawn. When I was a few feet away from him, I said "New Life Peace Treaty! Don't worry! I'm here to save you!" he carefully moved over so I could land. Held my paw out and said "my name is Pearse. Remember, The New Life Peace Treaty is in act right now. He held out a shaky hoof and said "I'm Jack. I fell and I can't get out."

Mary landed beside me and said "Don't worry Jack, your mother is at the top of the cliff." Jack replied "I can't climb, I think my leg is broken." I turned to Mary and said "Call in all the Eagles and go to the Wolf pack and tell them to send Garth, Candu, Hutch, and Mooch. Tell them that it's urgent and to bring vines, and lots of them." She nodded and flew off to the top of the highest sycamore tree and let out three loud screeches before flying off towards the pack.

"Don't worry Jack. We are going to get you out of here and you're going to be fine; let me see your leg. I'm a healer." He slowly showed it to me and I carefully took it into my paw and I felt the leg, and sure enough, it was broken. "Jack, your leg is broken, but when we get you back up there, I can fix your leg for you."

Soon, the Eagles landed on the top of the cliff and I shouted up there "Bring down two vines!" Scott flew down and dropped two vines in front of me. I picked up one of the vines and I tied it around Jacks body and I tied the second vine to the harness around Jack. "Scott, grab me one more vine please." He flew back up and brought me down one more. I tied that one, to the other end of the harness. "Bring me down two more vines, but on your way up, bring these two ends up and tie them to Garth, Candu, Hutch, and Mooch." He nodded and grasped the two vines in his talons and flew them up and returned a few minutes later with the vines. I made myself a harness and I tied myself to Jack. "Bring down the rest of the vines please Scott." He did as I asked and I tied all those together into a series of several ropes. "Bring this up to the Eagles and tell them to fly straight upwards and tell the wolves to Pull on my Howl." He flew up and a minute later, he came to the cliff edge and shrieked down to me. "Okay Jack, you'll be out of here in no time." I howled and I felt the vines tighten and I started climbing the cliff, my claws digging into the rock face. I could hear the vines I was attached to start to snap, and I had just enough time to dig my claws in deeper until the vines that were attached to the wolves snapped. I slid down a bit, and Jack started panicking. "Calm down Jack! We're almost out! Hang in there buddy!" I started climbing again, I could feel my claws breaking and chipping more and more with each pull, I could see blood coming from my claws and I had pain shooting all through my paws, but I couldn't give up!

I looked up and saw I had only five more meters to go. I dug deep and I pushed on. Suddenly, I could hear the vines the Eagles were using start to snap! I saw a small ledge three feet away, so I jumped for it and I managed to land on it just as the Eagles vines snapped. I took a few heavy breaths and asked "How are you holding up Jack?" he replied through heavy sobs "I-I-I-I want- my-my mom!" I said as soothingly as I could "Don't worry buddy, we only have a little more to go! Besides, after this, you can tell all your friends that you got a piggy back ride on a wolf!" I then continued climbing. I could feel the rocks cutting my paw pads up like crazy, but the pain only motivated me to push harder. I felt the Eagles talons pierce my hide, before I felt them start to fly upwards with us. Setting us gently back down on the top of the cliff.

Finally! We were back on flat ground! I looked up and I saw all the Clan leaders standing there, staring at me. I felt the Eagles cutting the vines and when those were gone, Jack rolled off my back and his mother ran over and embraced him in a hug as she cried out her thanks to me. "Don't thank me Mia, thank the mighty Eagles. Without them, I never would have been able to save him. I never would have been able to get the vines to make the harnesses and ropes to pull us out. Without my pack, I never would have been able to get anywhere with him. They brought the vines here and the Eagles flew them down to me and pulled both of us out." I then turned to the Eagles and bowed to them. The rest of them following suit as we all bowed before the Eagles.

When we rose, I said "Thank you. All of you." Mary nodded to me before letting out a screech and they all flew off.

I went to take a step, but all the pain my body was in suddenly hit me and I fell to the ground, and I started licking my paws, trying to stop the bleeding. "Garth, go bring us water! Candu, bring us cedar sap! Hutch, Get Lilly and Eve!" they all ran off to do what Winston said before he turned to me and said "try and get some sleep son, you need it right now." I replied through gritted teeth as I tried to get up "No. I promised Lilly I was going to take her to the howl and I _**WILL**_ keep that promise. I broke the last promise I made her, and I have NO intentions of breaking this one!" I went over to Jack and I said "Lie down buddy, I'll stabilize that leg for you." I was done in less than three minutes, and no sooner had I finished, than Lilly and Eve came running up.

I was bleeding from where the Eagles talons had pierced my hide, but I still held my head high and I said as sweat poured off me "Don't worry. Jack is fine. I stabilized his leg." Eve ran up to me and she said "You're bleeding like crazy! What the hell happened?!" Winston explained what happened and I turned to Mia and Jack and said "You two can head back to your herd now. The splint will fall off as he grows."

They walked away and Garth came back with a large turtle shell full of water and set it down. Eve walked up to it and started washing all my cuts. I grit my teeth because it did hurt, but I wasn't going to show my pain. "Sorry I wasn't back sooner Lilly." she replied "It's fine babe. You were saving a life. That makes it just fine." I smiled and gave her a kiss and Candu returned with the cedar sap. Eve said "Give me your paws. I'm going to put sap on your cuts to keep them from getting infected." I listened to her and she put the sap on and I laid down to let the sap harden. When that was done, I asked "would it be okay if I had a few minutes alone with you parent's babe?" "Okay fine, but only a few!" we then shared a quick kiss before she walked off.

When I was sure she was out of earshot, I said "As you both know, I would do anything to Make Lilly happy. I love her to no end and would die to protect her." They both nodded and Eve said "You have our blessing to marry her. We know that's what you were going to ask for. We both know that Lilly loves you to death and she would do anything to protect you as well. You have our blessing to marry her." I smiled broadly when I heard this and I said joyfully "Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't begin to express how thankful I am!" Winston chuckled and said "Just knowing that you make our baby girl happy, is more than enough thanks. Now go and catch up with her." I gave them both a hug before I turned and ran off to our den.

When I got back, Lilly was sitting at the front of the den, Aniu laying down in front of her. "Hey babe." I said as I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "Are you still up to go to the howl tonight?" I replied "Babe, I promised you a moonlight howl tonight, and I will keep that promise. Besides, I found us the perfect spot to howl tonight." She giggled and said "If you change your mind, just let me know and I'll be fine with it. You're pretty bashed up."

Before I could reply, Mary landed in front of our den with two very large Trout in her talons. "Hey. My Clan leader Alan, told me to bring you two these trout as the Eagle clan's thanks for keeping the peace of the New Life Peace Treaty. He also sends these Eagle feathers for you to add on to your ear. With them, you will always have the loyalty of the Eagle clan with you no matter what." I bowed my head in respect and said "tell Alan I say thank you and that the Wolf clan sends their thanks." She smiled and Aniu nosed her way between Lilly and I and she blindly wandered to Mary. "And who is this little cutie?" she said with a giggle. "That is Aniu. Named after The first wolf Clan leader and the mysterious White one." Mary giggled and said in a playful voice as she rolled Aniu onto her back with her wing "She is too cute! I could just eat her up! But not literally. Obviously." We all laughed and Aniu started trying to eat Mary's wing feathers. "Oh no you don't baby girl!" Lilly then picked her up and put her beside me. "I'm so sorry about that Mary. She's teething right now and she loves to chew on fluffy things like my tail." Lilly said. Mary just lightly giggled and said "I understand, besides, it's not like she actually broke or pulled out any of my feathers." We all had a good chuckle at that before Mary said as she spread her wings "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I need to go back to my nest and feed my own chicks. Have a good one!" we both waved to her as she flew off.


	10. our apology

**Hey everyone, we know this wasn't what you were excpeceting, but for some reason our computer is acting up, so it may take a litle while to post the next chapter for this story, but we will try to get it up ASAP. we are really sorry that we can't get a new chapter up right now, but we will post it as soon as we can.**


	11. a romantic howl

**This one is picking up directly where we left off on the last chapter.**

 _ **Pearse's POV**_

When Mary was gone, I picked up one of the trout and carried it into the den before going back to get the other one and the two feathers Mary left for me. We sat down and started eating. "So, your dad wants me to become the new clan leader." Lilly gasped and said "Really?!" I nodded before taking another bite. "That's insane babe! What did you tell him?" I swallowed what I had in my mouth before saying "I told him I would talk about it with you." She replied "Accept his offer. This is a once in a life time opportunity." I replied "I know, but I would have to go away for a week to be initiated. That's the problem. And only the previous clan leader and the soon to be clan leader are allowed to go. That's the problem." Lilly paused for a few moments and said "He needs a successor. If he chose you, then it's for a reason." I put my paw on hers and said "Remember, I would be gone for a whole week at least." She replied after a few moments of silence "I think you should do it. I trust my dad's decisions on matters like this." I gave her cheek a gentle kiss and said "If that is your final word on the subject, I'll tell him that I accept his offer."

She smiled and said as she rested her head against my shoulders "Thank you. That will make him happy to hear." I kissed the top of her head and we continued to eat. When we were finished, Lilly said "I'm gonna go use a bush real quick." I nodded and I untied the string from my earing and I poked a hole through the sides of my new Eagle feathers and I slipped those onto the string before re tying the string back onto my earing just as Lilly walked back in. "what do you think babe?" I asked as I showed her the feathers on my earing. "I think it looks even better with the two new feathers on there now." I got up and asked "Are you ready to go to the howl now?" she nodded and said "First we just need to drop Aniu off at Sasha's." I nodded and picked up Aniu and we headed off to her den which was about five minutes away.

When we got there, we saw Sasha flipping her tail back and forth, Letting Luke try to catch it. "Hey Sasha, we are just stopping by to drop off Aniu." She smiled and said "Great. I'm just trying to tire out Luke before bed." I set Aniu down and said "She has already eaten, so she should just need to get comfy before falling asleep. Thank you so much again for doing this for us." She smiled and said "it's fine, besides, we all need a break every now and then." Lilly smiled and said "Well, were gonna head out now if that's okay with you." She nodded and said "By the way, that was amazing what you did for that buck fawn by the way Pearse." I replied "I just did what needed to be done." She smiled and said "Well, I won't keep you guys from your howl any longer. Have fun you two."

We nodded to her before walking out of the den. Lilly started walking towards howling rock and I said "I found us a special spot to howl." She stopped and said "Okay, lead the way babe." I started walking slightly ahead of Lilly. I had spent all day preparing this spot for tonight and making sure everything was perfect for tonight. I managed to get my paws on some really good fermented berries, not much, but just the right amount. I made sure that there was a waterfall that was still flowing freely, the waterfall led to a small heart shaped pond that had fish in it. I had to break a little ice, but not much. I managed to clear a nice little spot for us to comfortably sit and howl. It was the perfect distance away. It was far enough away from howling rock that we wouldn't be heard by the others, yet not so far from our den, that we would sleep here for the night.

I stepped through some bushes and held them down as Lilly walked by and gasped in awe of the spot I found for us. "Do you like it babe?" I asked. She replied "I love this spot! It's beautiful." I smiled as I sat down in the spot I made for us and said "This is what I spent all day doing. I wanted to save it as a surprise for you. I'm glad you are so happy with it." I gave her a kiss and she happily returned it before I said "Shall we howl my lady?" she happily nodded and we tilted our muzzles to the moon and we began a soft howl that slowly grew louder and mixed together perfectly.

Everything about this moment was perfect. A beautiful clear night sky, a full moon, fermented berries, a waterfall, a beautiful woman howling with me. Absolutely nothing could spoil this moment.

When we finished our howl, we shared a few quick kisses before we had a few of the fermented berries. She smiled and said "I haven't had fermented berries this good for a long time." I smiled and said "Same here." I felt that it was the right time. I looked over at her and said "Lilly. As you know, I love you with all my heart and soul and would die to protect you. I don't think I could live without you now. Which is why I am asking you, if you will marry me?" she happily replied "Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES! Yes I will marry you!" I smiled and we pulled each other into a loving kiss as we fell to the ground and began rolling around on the ground as we made out. I ran my paws up and down her back and sides, memorizing her every curve as if it was the last time I was going to ever feel her warm fur against mine. I wrapped my paws around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me as she gently wrapped her paws around the back of my neck and pulled me closer as our tails intertwined with each other. I gently pushed my tongue into her mouth as she did the same to me and we danced our tongues around in the others mouth before we began to battle with our tongues. It was a battle that only one tongue could win. Eventually, we called it a draw and slowly retreated into our respective mouths as our kiss slowly ended. As our lips separated, a small trail of spit connected us. We opened our eyes and I stared into her beautiful lavender eyes. Even though I knew I was nearly blind in my left eye, but I could still clearly see her sparkling lavender eyes with both my eyes. I feel like I could just stare into her eyes forever and I would still never lose interest in them.

"I love you Lilly. I love you So much." She smiled and replied "I love you too mason. I love you so much" we just laid there in silence for lord knows how long, but that didn't matter in the slightest. I was with the love of my life and that was all that was important to me. Lilly broke the silence and asked "Do you wanna do some more howling?" I kissed her before saying "Sure."

We got up and howled for a few more hours until Lilly Let out a loud yawn and I asked "Do you wanna go back to the den? You sound tired." She nodded and we got up and I let her climb onto my back and I carried her back home that way. Along the way, she fell asleep on me, so when we got back to the den, I laid down and carefully slid her off my back before moving behind her and wrapping my front legs around her chest and gently pulled her closer to me and I gave her cheek a kiss and I whispered in her ear "I love you."


	12. the peace treaty is broken

LILLY'S POV

Pearse and dad left to have Pearse be officially declared the new Wolf Clan leader, and they should be back any day now. I, along with mom, had been left in charge of the pack until they returned.

The New Life Peace Treaty was nearing it's end, but still had two weeks left and everyone was on full alert to watch for predators who dared to try to poach as the treaty neared it's end. The Eagles could be seen all over the sky, patrolling for poachers. We had seen several bobcats in the area, stalking deer, elk and caribou, but had been scared off.

Aniu's eyes had finally opened, and we discovered that she was a very rare Albino wolf. Pearse and I were both very surprised, but pleased none the less when we found out. Aniu was sleeping in the back of the den as I waited for Pearse to get back.

I saw him come walking up and I noticed that his other ear had been pierced and had many feathers hanging from a string along with several beads in it.

My tail started wagging when I saw him coming up and I happily chirped "Hey baby!" I then got up and happily greeted him with a kiss and he returned it. "Hey hun. I missed you." I replied "I missed you too." I brushed his new piercing with my paw and asked "What birds are those feathers from?" he replied "Eagle, Hawk, Owl, Raven, Crow, Grouse, Partridge, and Bluejay. One wing feather of each bird."

Before I could say anything, a bobcat came running towards up, fangs barred, snarling "Lilly, get in the den!" I ran in and I woke up Aniu and we jumped into the escape tunnel.

PEARSE'S POV

I let out a war howl before letting out an even bigger and louder snarl and I went charging at the bobcat. We jumped at the same time and collided in mid air and we fell to the ground, a mass of flying claws, teeth, and fury. I brought my paw down and gave the bobcat a good haymaker to the side of the head as he got me in the gut with his hind legs and kicked me off him. I hit a tree and I looked up and saw the bobcat running at me. I waited until the last second and I rolled out of the way and the bobcat hit the tree. I got up and I rammed him in the side with my head and I heard several ribs break. I stopped and I jumped onto his back and bit down hard into his shoulder as I started tearing at his back with my claws.

He threw me off, but not without me taking a good chunk of his shoulder with me. I got up and spat out the chunk of muscle and he still held his ground, sizing me up. I lashed out at him with my paw and he dodged it and he jumped at me and got me with his claws across my bad eye. I more so heard my eye rip and tear than felt it. I retaliated with my right paw connecting with his jaw, I could feel several bones in my paw break, but I also felt his jaw break.

We jumped away from each other and I wiped my eye, seeing the blood on my paw, I licked the blood off my paw didgits before I leapt at him, but I over shot my jump and I missed him, but I landed on the ground. I turned just as his jaws clamped down on my left shoulder. I yowled in pain and retaliated with my jaws around his throat and I began to bite down. I stopped when he let go of my shoulder, but I didn't let go of his throat. I just stood there, my teeth threatening to pierce his throat, but I wouldn't do it because I wasn't a murderer.

I released him when I smelled my backup arrive. I looked up and saw the alphas surrounding us and several ran to my side as the others moved the bobcat to a holding den. "I'm fine guys. Check on Lilly and Aniu." I heard Winston say "Don't worry. Their at my den. We need to fix you up." I replied "Make sure the bobcat gets patched up. The clan leaders may decide to spare his life. Make sure everyone else is okay, I can patch myself up. That's an order."

I slowly rose to my paws and I took a few breaths before saying "I need to see Lilly and Aniu. I must know my family is safe." I then ran into the den, jumped into the tunnel and I ran down it as fast as I could. I had their scents in my nose and I wasn't letting go of it. I came to the end of the tunnel and I jumped out of it and I hollered for them, but no response. I quickly found their scent trail and I followed it to Winston and Eve's den. "Lilly! Aniu!" I hollered out as I came up to the den. Lilly came running out of the den and I caught her in a hug as I fell onto my back and I pulled Aniu close to me with my other arm as I let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that my family was okay.

When they let me up, Aniu looked at me and gasped before shouting "Grandma!" Eve came running out of the den and slid to a halt right in front of me and said "We need to get you inside now! Lilly, get Candy, Janice, Reba, Sweets, and Hutch NOW!"

"Eve I'm fine. I feel…" but I couldn't finish as I hit the ground with with a hard thud as I passed out from blood loss.


	13. aftermath

_**LILLY'S POV**_

I was running as fast as I could and I slid into Reba and Janice's den and everyone I needed happened to be there and I said "Help us! Pearse needs help!" I then turned around and took off running back to mom and dad's den with the others close behind me.

The total time I was gone was only three minutes. When I got back with everyone, I let out a calling howl, calling for Mary the Eagle. She was by my side in less than two minutes. "Mary, I need you to pup sit Aniu for me." she quickly analyzed the situation and said "The Eagle clan is ready to get whatever it is you need to save him." I replied "Thank you." she nodded and let out a shriek before slowly flying off with Aniu following behind her.

Several Eagles landed on the trees around the den and I said "I need five large turtle shells, four small turtle shells, two round stones, a large turtle shell full of clean spring water, a large shell full of cedar sap, a large shell of leaves, and the rest of the shells need to be empty and very clean. Go!" They all nodded and flew off.

We got Pearse into the den and our main concern as of right now, was his eye. "mom, you're the best healer on site right now. Can we save his eye?" mom looked at it for a few minutes before saying "The claws went all the way through his eyeball and severed several of the muscles and ligaments. In other words, his eye is just a useless piece of flesh. We are going to have to completely remove it or else it will rot in his eye socket and cause an infection. After we remove the eye, we will close the eyelids permanently."

The first Eagle returned with a shell full of water and mom went over to it and poured a small amount on her paws, cleaning them. ( **HEADS UP, THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF EYE REMOVAL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)** "Janice, come hold his eye open. I am going to use my claws to cut the rest of the muscles and ligaments holding onto his eye. Lilly, you may want to step out of the den for this. Everyone else, come hold him down incase he wakes up. Hutch, be on stand by to knock him out again." everyone nodded and took position and I quickly left the den.

I sat down outside the den and waited for mom to call me back in. I could her squishing and squelching as mom tried to cut his eye out. After listening to it for nearly a whole minute, I couldn't take it any more and I ran over to the nearest bushes and puked several times. Just as I thought it was over, I saw his removed eye land beside me and I puked again and again. I don't know how many times I puked, all I know, is that it was enough to completely cover his eye, along with most of the bush I puked in.

When I was sure I finished, I wiped my muzzle and quickly got a drink of water and I rinsed my mouth to get the taste out. I walked back in the den and I quickly washed my paws before mom said "Lilly, bring the cedar sap over. I need to stop the bleeding." I quickly brought it over and I got some on my paw and I rubbed it onto the little string that held the eye on, stopping the bleeding.

I got several leaves together and attached them with sap. I put that over his eye and I put sap on the edges of it.

We quickly patched up the rest of his wounds and we carried him into the spare chamber of the den and I brought in some water and I laid down beside him and cuddled in close, sharing my body heat with him.

I was laying down for a bit when Aniu came back. "Be quiet. Your father needs his rest right now." she nodded and quickly but quietly made her way over to me and laid down beside me and she asked "Is daddy going to be okay?" I honestly didn't know the answer to that, but I replied "Your father is the strongest, most stubborn wolf I have ever met. He will pull through… I hope." I whispered the last part.

"What is going to happen next momma?" I replied "Well, when daddy wakes up, we are going to help him get better and we will go from there." she replied "What about the bobcat?" I replied "Don't you worry about that. That is grown up stuff. You're too young to understand." she huffed in annoyance but didn't say a word.

Mary flew in with a couple of trout and asked "How's he doing?" I replied "He's got three broken ribs, a broken paw, he's down one eye, he's got a bunch of cuts and bruises, but he should pull through. What about the bobcat?" she replied "they are still patching him up. His injuries are Far worse. We have sent messengers to all the clans and there will be a meeting of the clan leaders here three nights after the next full moon."

I nodded in response and said "I want six alphas with that bobcat at all times. So that way, he can't try anything. I want two of our strongest alphas with him, two of our best trackers with him and two of our best runners with him, that way, we can quickly catch him if he tries to escape. I want this bobcat brought to justice." Mary nodded and said "I will pass the word on. Also, we have spotted several other bobcats in the area. What do you want done with them?"

I paused for a few minutes thinking. "Keep an eye on them. Should they come within 100 meters of a wolf, alert the wolf and drop branches on the bobcat." she nodded and said "As you wish." she then flew off.

I laid back down and pulled one of the trout between Aniu and myself. "Eat up. You need your strength." she replied "What about you momma?" I kissed her head and said "I'll be fine."

I turned back to Pearse and I just watched his chest rise and fall, listening to the sound of his pained breathing. I hoped to god that he would open his eye soon.

Several hours passed and it was dark out now. He still hadn't budged from the position we put him in. I was really worried now. Mom said he could be out for days while his body replenishes the blood he lost. I didn't want to wait days for him to just so much as open his eye or even groan or twitch. I wanted him to open his eye, stretch, give me a kiss and then both of us go for a howl.

I heard footsteps coming in and I looked up and saw Garth. "Lilly. May I come in?" I nodded and he walked in and asked "How is he?" "Aniu, why don't you go play with grandpa and grandma for a bit." she walked off and when she left the room I said "He lost an eye, has three broken ribs, a broken paw, over three dozen small puncture wounds, and is missing a tooth." Garth let out a low whistle and said "Damn." "How's the asshole bobcat?"

Before I could finish, the Bobcat clan leader walked in and said "His name is Smith." I replied "Fine. But for now he's the asshole bobcat who tried to kill my husband." He nodded and said "I'll accept that for now." I wiped my eyes and held my paw out and said "I'm Lilly." he shook my paw and said "Felix." Garth stood up and walked out of the den.

"What could have provoked him to do this?" "I banished him from the clan when his former mate finally came forward and told us he was beating her and even raped her several times. I knew that I couldn't call A Meeting Of The Clans because that is only for when interclan law is broken."

I was both surprised and not surprised to hear this. "If one more bobcat attacks the Wolf Clan, there _will_ be war. You need to keep track of all your clans members because we have already had several stray into our territory." "Lilly, please, I know you're furious right now, but please, be rational. War is not the answer. I will remind my clan of the punishment for crossing borders without permission, but please, war is the last thing I want." I replied "I leave that choice to my husband when he wakes up."

He nodded and said "I know how you feel. When I was your age, I held my wife's paw as she screamed in pain as she gave birth to our son. Just as she finished giving birth, she passed out from the pain and didn't wake up for nearly a week. I never left her side for even a second. I sat there, holding her paw, watching her side rise and fall with each breath. I thought she wouldn't wake up. Our pack healers said she didn't have a good chance of surviving because she was so thin and she lost a lot of blood. But just as the pack healers were about to end her life, she woke up. When I saw those beautiful amber eyes open, I broke down crying in happiness. She defied the odds and pulled through. The devil told her that she wouldn't survive the storm. She looked the devil in in the eye and told him defiantly 'I _AM_ the storm.' I was honestly beginning to lose faith that she would survive and I nearly went insane watching her breathing. What I'm trying to tell you is, if my wife who was given a 3% chance of survival, could pull through, then your strong husband who has a 75%chance _will_ pull through."

I sighed and said "I hope your right." He stood up and said "I shall return to my clan for now until the meeting." I nodded to him and he left.


	14. waking up

_**THREE DAYS LATER.**_

 _ **LILLY'S POV**_

The meeting was in three days and Pearse still hadn't woken up. Every so often, he would groan a little or move in his sleep, but he hasn't opened his eye yet. I was really worried now. Everyone has been stopping in to check on him, but he hasn't woken up. The bobcat was awake and moving, but he hasn't said a word.

He started groaning and coughing and I jumped up as he curled into a ball as he clutched his sides and had a coughing fit. "Mom!" she came running in and said "He needs water!" I grabbed a small turtle shell and scooped out some water from the large turtle shell and brought it over to her and she dribbled a bit on his muzzle and he opened his mouth as she slowly poured it in.

He drank down the water and when the shell was empty, she set it down and pat his back a few times as he finished coughing. "Lilly." he groaned out. I held his paw in mine and I put my other one on his cheek and said "I'm right here babe." "Are you and Aniu alright?" he rasped out. "We are fine. How are you?" he chuckled and said "I feel better than the morning after my buddies bachelor party." I softly giggled and he said "My head hurts." "On a scale of one to ten." "Ten."

I went over to the shells, made my purple paste as I called it, got some water ready and brought it over to him and said "here, drink this." He opened his mouth and I dumped the mixture in and he swallowed it down and shuddered. I gave him some water and he said "Thanks babe." "You're welcome hun." mom got up and said "I'll level you two alone for a bit. Call me if you need anything." she then walked out and P kissed him and he returned it before asking "What did I lose and or break this time?"

I gave a small laugh before saying "Your bad eye is completely removed, you have three broken ribs, a broken paw, three dozen small cuts, and you lost a tooth." He gave a small cuckold and said "jerking off I'd gonna be difficult for a while." I put a paw to my mouth to keep from laughing and said "I'll help you with that." we both quietly laughed and he said "Love you." "love you too." We then shred shred a quick kiss before Mary flew in with a couple trout and she said "Your awake!" he chuckled and said "It's good to be awake." she replied "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to finish delivering dinner." we waved to her as she flew off

I got up and picked up a bone and said "You can start eating. I'll grind this up so you can get some more protein in you" I broke the bone into several small sections and started grinding them in the turtle shell until they were almost like a powder. "Here, I'll put one paw full of this on your fish and get you some water." He nodded and I put a paw full of the crushed bones on the fish and I got him some water because I knew that the dried bones were not a please tell taste.

When we finished eating, he slowly rose to his feet and I said "Take it easy babe. Don't strain yourself." I got up beside him and he said "I just want to go get some fresh air." we then slowly walked out of the den.

He took a deep breath and asked "When is the Meeting Of The Clan Leaders?" "In three days." He nodded and said "I'm ready for it."


	15. the trial

_**PEARSE'S POV**_

 _ **time skip three days**_

I had made my way into the great den which was to be used as the area for the Meeting Of The Clan Leaders. I had manged to create a fire in the center of the den to keep us warm because today was a bitterly cold day and the wind cut through you like nothing. Every clan leader had their own individual bed/nest to lay on.

I had taken my seat as the rest of the leaders came in. When everyone had arrived and had taken their seat, the Eagle Clan Leader let out a loud shriek, silencing the den. He then spoke "There Hasn't been a Meeting Of The Clan Leaders in almost two decades. We are gathered here today because of the actions of one bobcat."

I spoke up and said "I may be the victim, but I don't want to see anymore blood she'd because of this. I have been told about his past, but there is still a chance for peace." The Wolverine Clan Leader spoke up and said "I agree with the Wolf Clan Leader. I see no need for there to be further blood shed." the Deer Clan Leader scoffed and said "I'm surprised a thug such as a Wolverine wants peace considering you wolverines have terrorized the Prey clans for generations." The Wolverine Clan Leader replied "What has happened in the past, is in the past. We are not here to discuss what my clan members have done once they caught rabies." The Deer clan leader went to speak, but the Eagle shouted "Enough! If it means that much to you two, go outside and finish arguing, in the meantime, the rest of us will discuss what we came here to discuss." Neither one of them said a word.

"Now, Bring forth the Accused!" shouted the Eagle Clan Leader. Six wolves walked in with Smith in the middle of them. They brought him to the ring in the middle of the den and I moved a stone, blocking the trench from catching fire, and the tech quickly went up in flames, to keep him from lashing out at us or escaping. "Smith! You are here today because you stand accused of breaking The New Life Peace Treaty and attempted murder! How do you plead?" Boomed my voice. He looked at all of us and said "Guilty, and I have no regrets of what I did or anything before that." This caused quite a gasp and commotion in the den and I let it die off.

I stood up when the den went silent and said "You got balls. I'll give you that." He smirked and said "Looks like I didn't try hard enough to kill you. I should have known better than to not give it my all when trying to kill a whimpering dog. If you want, I can always provide you with a matching set of scars on that face of yours pretty boy." I growled and I tore my eye patch off and boomed out "Take a good look Everyone! This is what he did to a trained fighter! Imagine what he did when he was still married!" the Eagle Clan Leader shouted "Enough! We shall take a short break to relax and when we return, I expect everyone to act mature!" the same six wolves who escorted Smith in, dropped a long stone across the flame filled trench and he walked across it.

I walked out of the den, back to my own and was greeted by Lilly and Aniu who both gave me a hug and kiss and I returned ed it before Lilly said "Babe, why is your eye patch gone?" "The bobcat started running his mouth at me and I got mad and I tore it off before shouting back at him. We are taking a short break to relax before continuing. Now comes the longest part, deciding what to do next. A bunch of people will take the ring and explain their side of the story. Witnesses, victims, and suspect will all state their case. Then we shall discuss what they said before reaching a final verdict." Aniu asked "I don't understand daddy." I chuckled and said "Don't worry about it baby girl, I don't expect you too. I didn't understand any of this sort of stuff until I was almost four years old." Lilly said "Well, I trust you to make the right choice. If you need me to speak, I will." "I may need that because you were the with me and saw him come at me un prokoved."

Just then, an Eagles shriek called the Clan Leaders back to the den. "Gotta go babe. See you in a bit." we shared a quick kiss before I returned to the den and I put some more wood into the fire pit as it was down to coals. I also put more wood into the trench forming a ring. I went back to the second highest bed, which was my bed. The highest position was always saved for the Eagles.

Everyone else came in and took their respective seats before a female bobcat walked in and took the ring in the center of the den. Felix spoke up and said "Don't worry Anne. Just tell us what it was like being married to Smith." she took a breath and said "At first, it was great. He was just like any other young couple who just got married. We loved eachother to no end and everyday he would come home with dinner and a few fermented berries. we would eat before going out to do something fun that evening. But then he started eating more and more fermented berries and he would get violent. He started coming home later in the day and usually smelled like another woman. He said it was from hunting when he would miss and accidentally land on one of the girls he was hunting with, which I would believe, but then he started coming home smelling like other women and sex. When I confronted him about it, he pretended as though I never asked the question, so I did a little investigating of my own and caught him in the act of mating with another woman. This caused a big argument and that was the first time he actually hit me in a violent manner. Then it escalated from there and got worse and worse." she went to say more, but started crying. An eagle brought in a small turtle shell of water. She took a few drinks before saying "He started raping me and my child is the result of it." this caused quite the uproar of anger and talk in the den and we let it go for a bit before quieting the den. Felix said "Thank you for telling us this Anne. We know this wasn't easy for you, but this information will be a great help. You can return to your den. We will have a couple extra fish waiting for you at your den." she bowed her head and said "Thank you." she then walked out.

We discussed what she said for a bit before an eagle took the ring. Alan, the Eagle Clan Leader spoke up and said "Tell us what you saw happen on the day of the attack Andrew." He began by saying "It started as an ordinary day. Wake up for my shift of patrol and I kissed my wife goodbye and told her I would be back in the afternoon. I flew off and took my position. I saw The Wolf Clan Leaders den and I was going to stop in real quick to drop off lunch for them, when I saw the Bobcat approaching the bush line for their den. I was simply going to tell him he had crossed clan borders and was going to escort him back to his territory, when he leapt from the bushes and began charging towards the den. Then I saw the female wolf run into the den before I saw the Wolf Clan Leader run to protect his family. Then I flew off to get help." Alan replied "Thank you Andrew. You may return to your nest." He bowed his head and said "Thank you." He then flew off.

We again discussed what was just said before Lilly came in and took the ring. "Tell us what you saw happen on the Day of the attack Lilly. "I was sitting in front of the den, waiting for my mate to return. I got up and greeted him and we talked for a few minutes, when suddenly, for no reason, the bobcat came charging at us. My mate told me to take our daughter and escape using the tunnel in our den. I did as he asked and that's all I can say." I replied "Thank you Lilly. You may return to the den." she bowed her head and said "Thank you." she then left.

We discussed what she said before I took the ring. "I was returning with my future father in law from being declared the new Wolf Clan Leader. I greeted my future wife when I got back and then the bobcat came charging at us. I told her to go into the den and take our daughter with her and use the escape tunnels. Then I went on the defense and from there, it's just a blur. I remember his claws slashing me across the face, taking my eye, and then I remember subduing him as the rest of my pack showed up to take him away as I ran to find my family. I found them just before passing out from blood loss. That's the last thing I remember." I then left the ring and walked out of the den for a few minutes.

I came back in and took my seat and we began to discuss what the punishment would be. I started by saying "He admitted to not only breaking the peace treaty and attempted murder, but also to several rape charges and domestic violence charges. He said that he has no remorse for what he did and he will do it again. The way I see it, the only suitable punishment is death. I know that the death penalty is rarely used, but given the case, I see it as the only solution."

I was expecting everyone to object to what I said, but to my surprise, I got a bunch of nods in response. Alan said "let's put it to a vote. Those in favor of the death penalty raise your hoof, paw, or wing." Everyone raised their hoof, paw, or wing. "Those opposed." no one moved. "Then it's settled. The punishment shall be death." I boomed out "Bring in the Accused!" They brought him in and Felix stood up and said "Smith, we, The Clan Leaders find you guilty of all charges and hereby sentence you to death. May the gods and goddesses have mercy on your soul. What do have to say for yourself?"

He took a breath and flexed his claws and I got ready to leap at him as did all other predatory clan leaders "I laugh at you all, cowering at the sight of me. You refuse to accept the fact that there cannot be peace between predator and prey. I live in the real world. You all live in a fantasy land. We must fight for our survival and take what is ours. Wake up everyone and see the truth!"

We all boomed out and the same time "Enough!" Alan Boomed out "Take him away!" Six wolves came in and brought him out of the den to the prison den.

"When shall we execute him?" asked Felix. Alan replied "As soon as possible." I asked "How? No one actually wants to kill another living being. I kill only what I absolutely must to survive. And I take absolutely no pride in the kill. Every time I close my eye, I see the faces of all I have killed. The last thing I need is a predator in my mind." all the predators nodded in response. The Rabbit Clan Leader spoke up and said "What if we corner him on a cliff and he jumps off it on his own will. Sort of like assisted suicide." I replied "Is there a cliff tall enough to kill someone? It would have to be at least a hundred feet tall with either a bunch of rocks or hard ground at the bottom." Alan replied "I will have my clan search the area." the Crow Clan Leader said "I will have my clan help search for cliffs." Alan nodded in response.

The Raven Clan Leader spoke up and said "Now that he knows that he has a death scentance, he will most likely try to escape. We need to have more guards with him." I replied "I can set up hidden sentries in the bush line to take him down if he tries to run." The Bear Clan Leader spoke up and said "I can have several of my clans men roam the fields surrounding the prison den." Felix spoke up and said "I can put some of my clans men in the trees around the den to take him out from above if he escapes." The Porcupine Clan leader said "My clan can give you a bunch of our quills that have fallen out to stick in the ground around the den so if he gets out, he gets a paw full of quills." Alan spoke up and said "My clan can provide eyes in the sky."

Soon Every clan had offered their services in some way to guard him. We all agreed that every clan would help out in some way.

We then ended The Meeting Of The Clan Leaders and returned to our respective clan territories.

When I got back to my den, it was dark and Aniu was sleeping in her room. Lilly was laying in the middle of the den and got up to greet me. "Hey babe." "Hey hun. What's the final verdict?" I took a breath and said "Death. Now before you say anything, it will be more like assisted suicide. Basically, all the clan leaders are going to corner him on a cliff and give him only one way out." She to my surprise said "When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so ba. He kinda goes on his own will?" "Pretty much." "Does he know his fate?" "He does and security on the prison den is going through the roof. There won't be any way out without injuring himself or alerting one of the sentries on duty."

She nodded and said "I trust your decisions. You are after all, the Clan Leader." we both quietly laughed at this and I replied "I don't know and out you, but I'm exhausted." she nodded in response and said "Let's go babe." she then started walking ahead of me and I quickly followed her into our room.


	16. Asking

_**Time skip two weeks**_

 _ **PEARSE'S POV**_

I was walking with Anne to see her ex mate for the last time before we execute him. "Remember Anne. The only physical contact your allowed to have with him is one kiss. That's it. You can say whatever you want to him, but only one kiss." she nodded and said "I know." as we were coming up to the first line of defence I shouted out "Warden!" I got a reply a few seconds later "Guardian!" we then continued walking until we were about fifty feet away from the bush line and I shouted out "Warden!" I got a reply a few seconds later "Sentry!" we then continued walking and when I got to the bush line, I stopped Anne and said "let me go first. This field is covered in traps. Step where I step." she nodded and I carefully started walking, being careful not to step in one of the rabbit holes that were dug, or to collapse one of the porcupine quill filled trenches dug by the rats.

I was stopped by one of the Bear sentries we had in the field and I said "Warden." He replied "I know who you are. It's the bobcat I don't recognize. "She wants to speak to the condemned one last time." He nodded and said "ten feet ahead is the PGQ." I nodded to him and we walked past and Anne asked "What exactly is PGQ?" "Poison Grass Quills. Porcupine quills hidden in the grass tipped with nerve toxin. One scratch and you're paralyzed for one week at least." I got nervous near the PGQ and asked "Can you jump five feet from standing still?" she replied "Yes I can." I replied "Good. Because that's the only way to safely clear this part. Jump as far as you can straight ahead." I then jumped and just cleared the quills. I took a few paces ahead and said "Come on Anne." she jumped and went farther than I did.

I walked up and ahead asked her "Are you sure you want to see him? If you changed your mind, I'm okay with it." she shook her head and said "I want to see him one last time." we then walked up to the den and I said "Bring us to the bobcat." Lyle nodded and said "Follow me. We walked through the long den, past all the other inmates who whistled and hooted at Anne. I shouted out "Quiet bitches or else!" the den went silent and I said "I'm sorry about that Anne." she simply said "It's okay."

After walking for five more minutes past over two dozen guards who saluted me, we finally reached Smith's cell. "Hey Smith! You got a guest." I then opened the cell door and let Anne in and I walked in behind her, closing the door behind me. "Smith… it's me. Anne." He growled out "What do you want?" "To talk to the man I fell in love with." "That Smith is gone." "I know he isn't gone. I've known you since I first opened my eyes. We took our first steps together. you were my first friend. You were my first crush. You were my first kiss. You were always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. You always stood up for me. You protected me from everyone else during my first heat. You were the one I gave my virginity to. You told me the night you proposed to me, that you would love me till the end of time. Whenever I would have a nightmare, you would wake me up from it and calm me down, then get me some water, give me a kiss and sing me back to sleep and the next morning would be breakfast in bed. You were a sensitive, gentle loving, man. I came here to speak to that Smith." by this point, her voice was cracking and she had tears streaming down her cheeks and even I had a few tears in my eye.

He replied "That Smith is still here." He then turned around and Anne took a few steps to get closer to him and asked "Then what made you change?!" "When my mother died and I needed some time alone to mourn and you didn't leave me alone!" he then looked up at her with his teeth barred and tears streaming down his cheeks. I moved right beside her, but Anne stopped me short and said "I didn't leave you alone because I was afraid that you were going to kill yourself. I left you alone once when you asked me to and when I came back, you were about to eat a paw full of poison berries. I didn't want to lose the most important thing in the world to me."

He didn't respond. "I don't want to see you die. Despite all you did to me. I still love you. You still have a chance to live. Ask for mercy. I talked to the Clan Leaders and they said they will reduce your sentence from death to life with a chance of parole if you simply just ask for mercy. We could visit regularly and rebuild our relationship. You could be there for your daughter. We could have what we used to have."

I spoke up and said "Smith. Listen to her. She is forgiving you for all the bad things you did to her and she is giving you a second chance. She actually came to the Clan leaders and begged us with everything she had to reduce your sentence. I was dead set on giving you the death penalty, but not only did she beg for me to reduce your sentence, but all the other Clan Leaders begged me to agree to reducing your sentence. I changed my mind not because everyone else was begging me to, but because she was begging me with tears pouring down her face to change my mind. I changed my mind for you to have a second chance. Right now, I can't see the good in you. Here is your chance chance to prove a Clan Leader wrong."

That last part got everyone's attention because the judgement of the clan leaders are almost never wrong. All eyes were on Smith. Just then, his priest arrived and I asked him "They say that any soul can be saved. Is this true cleric?" he replied "That is true sir. Even the darkest of souls still have a spark of light in them. All that spark needs to become a beautiful, bright burning sun, is the chance."

Smith asked after a few minutes of silence "Can you take these vines off me… So I can give my wife a hug and kiss. I ask for mercy." I smiled and said "I have heard you ask for mercy, and it shall be given." I then walked up to him and I picked up one paw and I cut the vine off that paw before doing the same to his other one, but I held it and said "if you make me regret this decision, I promise, I will send you to the gods and goddesses myself." I then set his paw Down and stepped back.

He rubbed his wrists for a second before he caught her in a hug and said "I'm sorry Anne. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. Please forgive me." she kissed his cheek and said "I forgive you my silver bobcat." I chuckled and said "You realize I'm going to have to split you up if you don't let eachother go in a minute. He whispered into her ear "I'm so sorry for everything Annie." He then gave her a kiss and she returned it.

I was about to break them up when he let her go and stood up and he came over to me and said "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I know words can't bring back your eye, but I know I need to apologize for everything I did." I chuckled and said "I was nearly blind in that eye anyway. The rest of what you did to me, is nothing I haven't had done before. I'm sorry for what I did to you. You know... Taking a chunk of your shoulder… and breaking your jaw… and half your ribs… and knocking out three of your teeth." He chuckled and said "I'm actually glad you did that to me. Looking back at it now, I deserved that ass kicking. I was on dangerous drugs. I was suicidal. I figured that if there was one clan that I could make kill me, it would be the wolf clan. I was wrong. Even though I tried ripping you to shreds, you still spared my life."

I smiled and said "honestly, if I didn't have a daughter and a future wife, I would have killed you, but I couldn't put my family through the pain of watching me rot in this den or worse, watch me get thrown off a five hundred foot tall cliff to my death."

He replied "You sound like my father. He was a good man who was lost when war broke out in Jasper." I replied "It's in the past. It's time to move forward. The interclan prison board of directors and clan leaders meet in the spring of next winter to discuss who has officially turned over a new leaf. It's the end of spring, so you have almost a full year to not only convince the guards here, but to also convince me, that you deserve to be set free. As of now, you are serving life in here, but hey, if you help out, you could start a new life. Help out with cleaning in the prison, offer your help wherever it may be needed, willingly go to anger management classes. Show kindness to everyone. A big sign for us that an inmate deserves a second chance, is when the guards don't need to put vines on them for transport. Take it in babysteps. Change happens overtime," I then said in a quite voice "And also, when you volunteer for stuff like that, you get better treatment from the guards and better meals." we both chuckled and he said "noted."

I walked out of the den with Anne and I closed the cell and I walked out just as the clan leaders were about to enter. I stopped them and said "The bobcat Smith has asked for mercy and he shall receive mercy." They all nodded and Alan the Bald Eagle spoke up and said "Security will stay the same until he is considered to no longer be a threat to others." I nodded and said "Okay."


	17. first boyfriend

LILLY'S POV

Time skip three months.

I woke up and I immediately knew I was in heat. I was feeling really happy and energetic, meaning that in a day or two, my craving for sex would hit, however, my slit was already swollen and itchy. I could smell my pheromones heavily in the den. I stretched and went out to answer nature's call before quickly peeking in on Aniu, seeing that she was still asleep. I sat down in front to the den and watched the sun come up.

After about half an hour, I heard Aniu get up and she came out of her room and said "Morning mamma" I kissed her forehead and said "morning dear." she sat down beside me and asked "Is dad up yet?" I giggled and replied "Not yet. Your father is probably going to be asleep for awhile. He didn't get home last night until the sun just barely started to turn the sky grey with the first rays of light. He was out very late helping to prevent the river from flooding the area."

She giggled and I could feel that she was hiding something from me. I asked her "Is there something you want to tell me or ask me? I know your hiding something." she took a breath and said "Promise you won't freak out?" I giggled and said "of course. There is no reason for me to freak out." She replied "ok… there's a boy I like and he likes me too." I looked back and saw Pearse was still laying on his side, heavily snoring away. "let's go for a walk and talk about this." we then got up and started walking.

"his name is Mike." I asked "How long ago did you two meet?" she replied "shortly after the fight between dad and the bobcat. I was practise hunting with a couple friends when I accidentally ran into him." "And just how far have you two gone?" she replied "we've howled a few times and…" "And what? Tell me the truth young lady." "we may or may not have made out after our howls." I just simply smiled because when I was her age, I was just as bad if not worse (Not like promiscuous bad, just getting drunk and fooling around). "Don't worry dear, I'm not angry." "Really?" I giggled and said "really."

Before I could say more, Aniu stopped and said in a happy voice as her tail started wagging "there he is right now!" I looked up and saw a boy, about her age. He had nearly midnight black fur with a dark blue line running along both of his sides.

I replied "I'll be back in a few minutes." I then walked into the bushes, but I watched her approach him and greet him with a kiss on the cheek as he returned it before they nuzzle eachother. I moved closer to try and listen in on them. "So babe… I'm in my first heat cycle today… and I was wondering if you wanted to take me and press me against a tree and ride me." 'only one right answer here' I thought to myself. He took her paw in his and said "As temping as an offer as that is, I think we should wait until we are married. Besides, we are both just over a year old. I haven't even met your parents yet."

That was my cue. "your about to meet her mother." I said as I stepped out of the bush line. He immediately let her paw go and they both jumped a little. "Mom! How much of that did you hear?" Aniu asked with extreme nervousness in her voice. "we will talk about that later." I then turned to Mike and said "I heard your answer to her offer and I am glad that you fought your urges and did the right thing. That was a very mature answer you gave." He blushed and said "Thank you ma'am."

I giggled and said "It's fine. And please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I already am." He nodded and I got a good look at his eyes. They were blue, but his pupils were white. "pardon me for asking, but who is your mother?" he replied "Daria. I know she is blind as am I, but don't think for one second that it is my weakness. In fact, it has only made me stronger. I can hear things no one else can, I can smell better than others, I can sense even the tiniest of vibrations. I may lack vision, but I don't need vision to tell me that I am in the presence of the Clan leaders wife and daughter. I know I am in the presence of two very lovely ladies." I giggled and said "You have a way with words." He chuckled and said "For the record, I am not 100% blind. I can see you, Aniu and the grass and trees, but I can't see anything around me. I have no peripheral vision." I nodded and I said "Why don't you come over to our den for dinner tonight. I know Pearse would really like to meet you. You two have a lot in common." He smiled and said "it would be nice to meet him at last."

I got up and said "I'll leave you two alone now for real this time. Just remember, if Aniu comes home smelling like sex, you better run mike. I may not be much of a runner, but never under estimate an angry mother." with that I go to up and walked off.

When I got back to the den, Pearse was still sleeping and my pheromones were no longer in the den. I sat at the front of the den and enjoyed the autumn breeze through my fur along with the smell of leaves in the air. After about three hours, I heard Pearse let out a loud yawn and he groaned a few times before getting up. I turned around and happily said "Hey babe!" he smiled and said "good morning love." we nuzzled each other for a few moments before I asked "Guess what starts today?" he cocked his head to the side and asked "what" I simply smiled and turned around and lifted my tail.

He nearly coughed and said "Oh god…" I giggled and said "It's that time of year again." He went to go take a lick, but I pulled myself away from him before he licked my slit. "Ah ah ah… remember our promise to each other. We don't do that sort of stuff until we get married in four days." He let out a groan and asked "just one taste… please?" I giggled and said "Remember last time you said that… we wound up in our room with me sitting on your face as you ate me out. We are so close…" he nodded and I continued in a seductive voice "If you can wait just a few more days, then when you finally mount me after you eat me out and you take my virginity and you slide your magnificent, thick, tasty, warm dick deep inside my young, tight, wet, hot, juicy, tasty pussy while you play with my nipples and clit while you Spank me and press me against the wall and make me scream your name, it will just be all the more special." I teased. He nipped my ear a few times and said "You keep talking like that and you'll turn yourself on too much and we'll wind up in our room making each other moan." I kissed him and said "You know me so well."

"So where is Aniu?" I put my paw on his and said "I don't want you to freak out, but she is with a nice boy who doesn't just want to mate with her. His name is Mike. I invited him over for dinner so you can meet him." He took a breath and said "So you met him?" I nodded and I said "I watched them from the bushes for a few minutes and I saw him greet her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She tried to seduce him but he resisted and said that they should wait until they are married. That's when I stepped out of the bushes and he panicked, but after assuring him that it was fine, we talked for a little bit and he is actually nearly blind. Literally. He can see directly ahead of him, but that's it. He has no peripheral vision."

He took a Shaky breath and said "Okay." I kissed his cheek and said "Don't worry, I told him that if Aniu comes home smelling like sex, he better start running." He chuckled and said "That explains why your so relaxed about this." I kissed him and he replied "Just one lick… please babe?" I laughed and said as I rolled my eyes "Fine. But just ONE lick!" he smiled and I got up and lifted my tail and he slipped a paw digit in me and I gasped and said "That's not a lick!" he replied "I know, I'm just trying to get the best of your juices." After almost a minute of it, I was going to pull myself away from him, but he pulled his paw digit out of me and spread my slit with two paw didgits and he took a long, slow lick across my slit, finishing his lick with a few circles around my now swollen clit, making me moan. I forced myself to pull away when his lick was finished and he said "I never said I wouldn't tease you a little."

I giggled and said "great. Now you have me all worked up and horny." He chuckled and said "what about me. I have a hard on right now and I can't let it just hang loose now can I" I giggled and said "let's go grab a cold bath. That should help." He nodded and got up and gave my ass a gentle smack, making me softly moan and bite my lip. I looked back at him and said "You go first." He smiled and walked ahead of me.

When we got to the river, it was really cold, so it was just a quick bath and that calmed both of us down. When we finished, Pearse said "I'm gonna go catch us some dinner for tonight. I shouldn't be long." we shared a couple quick kisses and he walked into the bush. I went back to the den and heard Aniu inside with mike. I peeked my head in and I saw they were just sitting there talking.

I walked in and said "hello Aniu." she happily replied "Hi mom. Where's dad?" he's just out getting us dinner. he shouldn't be long." I noticed a cut on Mikes cheek. "Mike what happened to you?" he replied with "a coyote who tried to force himself on Aniu. We got into a little scrap and he got a few good hits on me, but he shouldn't be a problem any more. He ran off." "Thank you for protecting my little girl." Aniu groaned and replied "mom." I giggled and said "You'll always be my little girl." she just groaned and we sat down and talked for a bit.

After about half an hour, we could hear grunting and dragging. Mike got up and said "I'll go give him a hand." with that, he walked out and helped Pearse drag in a caribou. When they were done. Mike held his paw out and said "It's a great honor to finally meet you sir." Pearse shook his paw and said "And it's nice to meet you too. Thank for helping me." "Not a problem. My name is Mike."

He noticed Mikes cut and asked "What happened to your cheek? You got a good size cut on it." mike waved a paw in the air and said "It's nothing. It's from a coyote who tried forcing himself on Aniu. He thought that because my pupils are white, that I'm completely blind and can't protect her, he would just have to push me away. He learned real quick that I can see and fight. I never went on the offensive because then, I would have been the jerk. I tackled him away from Aniu and threw him off me. He got up and blind sided me with his claws and got my face, I responded with a throat punch. That's when he ran off."

Pearse replied "Well, that was a very brave thing you did. I know that a lot of wolves at your age would have ran off to find help. You held your ground and defended your pack. Thank you very much for protecting my little girl." He replied "I just did what needed to be done." Pearse chuckled and said "Your either trying to impress me by being humble, or you actually are being humble."

I walked over and gave him a kiss and asked "Are you ready to eat?" he nodded and said "I am." with that, we got up and took our spots around the caribou. Pearse asked "Mike, does your family say grace?" he replied "Only on special occasions." Pearse nodded and said "Well I think this is a special occasion. Would you like to say grace?" mike nodded and said "Gladly" we then bowed our heads and closed our eyes as he said grace.

(We aren't going to put in mike saying grace because the last time we put a prayer in here, we got spammed in the PMs with hates and people saying that we offended them and their beliefs by putting in a Gaelic prayer. They threatened to report this story, so we won't be putting in a prayer. But every now and then, we are going to mention a Celtics god or goddess. If that offends you, then you are too sensitive and need to learn that just because you see something on the Internet you don't like, doesn't mean that others might not like it as well. Actually, we also got a fair bit of PMs asking us to use Gaelic more often, and don't worry, we will be putting in the English translation for you.)

When Mike finished Pearse said "Thank you Mike. Now let's eat." with that, we started eating while we maintained a steady conversation. "So, what's it like to be the Clan leader sir?" Pearse chuckled and said "First off, don't call me sir, just call me Pearse. Second, it's quite a job. Your busy a lot, and you need to have a very open mind to others opinions, but once you have reached a decision, you must stick to it unless it can be proven you were wrong. Let me give you an example. That coyote that tried to force himself on Aniu, he broke species laws. I'm not going to call the Clan leaders together to punish him, I'm going to got to the Coyote Clan leader and discuss with him what should be done. I am hoping that we can both agree on a verdict." Mike nodded and asked "When would one call a meeting of the clan leaders?" Pearse swallowed the food he had in his mouth and said "When I was attacked by the bobcat, the clan leaders had no other option, but to gather. When the war in Jasper happened, the other Clan Leaders weren't allowed to step in because it's all one clan fighting. What happened between the bobcat and I, was a fight. Bones were broken and lots of blood was spilt. What happened between you and the coyote, was a dust up. No bones were broken and only a little blood was spilt."

Mike nodded and asked "I hope I'm not crossing the line here, but what's it like, being able to see perfectly, but only have one eye?" I froze up as did Aniu because this was always a touchy subject with Pearse. "It took some getting use to that's for sure. My other eye was nearly blind any way, so I got used to it pretty quick, but it did hurt though." I let out a sigh of releif and asked "So, who is your father Mike? We know your Mother is Daria but it would be nice to meet your father." He sighed and said "He died in the war in Jasper. My mom was only a few days pregnant when it happened. She was spared, but he wasn't. The only things she told me about him was that he was an amazing, young Wolf who had a heart of gold and a warm voice. That's all she ever told me about him. Every time she started talking about him, she would cry." I replied "I'm so sorry to hear that!" he replied "It's fine. Just don't bring it up around my mom other wise, she starts to cry." I nodded.

"Mike, what made you take interest in our daughter?" asked Pearse. Mike replied "when we first met, she land on top of me and quickly said sorry before running off. I suppose what really got my attention was her gentle voice and her eyes. She is the first albino wolf born to a northern wolf clan in nearly five generations. I suppose, I like unique and different. Aniu is unique and different, and I like that. As I got to know her more and more, I fell in love with her personality. I know she is always getting made fun of for being so different, but you know what, she could have purple fur with pink eyes and I wouldn't care. Just look at me. I'm nearly blind, and have nearly midnight black fur with a blue stripe going down both my sides. I'm definately different, but I don't care."

Pearse and I looked at each other and smiled before Pearse said "You're alright." Mike smiled and said "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Pearse chuckled and asked "Would you have any interest in becoming a beta or an alpha? I know that you're nearly blind, but with how strong and powerful all your other senses are, you could be really useful for hunting and border patrol." Mike replied "I tried to convince my mom to let me go to Beta school, but she doesn't want me to go because she is afraid I'll get hurt." I said "I'll talk to your mom. I'll see if I can convince her to let you go." Pearse added in "In the meantime, I can show you a few moves and tricks for fighting and hunting." mike smiled and said "That would be great. Thank you very much." we both smiled and Aniu asked "So can he come back dad?" Pearse smiled at mike and said "Yeah. He can come back." we all smiled at this and Aniu gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I expected Pearse to freak out, but instead, he smiled and looked up at me.

We had finished eating and Mike volunteered to help Pearse drag the remains of the caribou to the coldest part of the den. I looked outside and saw it was night out. Easily close to midnight and it also looked like a storm was brewing. Pearse said "Why don't you spend the night Mike. It's really late out." Mike asked "Really?" Pearse nodded and said "You can go with Aniu. I'm trusting you to make responsible choices with my baby girl. Don't make me regret this decision." mike nodded and said "Don't worry. I won't let you down."

We all got up and headed to our rooms. After about five minutes, we heard Aniu moan. I put my paw on Pearse's and said "Let them have fun. I've already had the talk with Aniu, she knows the consequences if things get out of paw." Pearse sighed, but I saw his ear twitch when Aniu let out another moan.

I nipped his ear and said "I'm going to let you have dessert because you have been so relaxed about Aniu first boyfriend. Eat up before it gets cold." I then rolled on my back and spread my back legs open. He smiled and quickly kissed his way down me before he slipped his tongue into my slit. I moaned in pleasure and I heard Aniu pant out "Let me… suck your… dick." I giggled and thought to myself 'like mother, like daughter.' with that, I rolled Pearse over, onto his back and I sucked him into my mouth.


End file.
